


Sleep With My Ashes- Kinktober 2020

by Beckon



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Balcony Sex, Clothed Sex, Desk Sex, Double Penetration, Ending this early, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Frottage, Morning Sex, Multi, Orgy, Piercings, Pregnant Sex, Scissoring, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing Clothes, Threesome - F/F/M, Uniform Kink, monster fucking, sex interrupted, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 39,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckon/pseuds/Beckon
Summary: Round Two:A collection of stories based off some Kinktober prompts.
Relationships: Sonya Blade/Jackson "Jax" Briggs, Sonya Blade/Kitana, Sonya Blade/Kitana/Mileena/Jade, Sonya Blade/Kung Lao, Sonya Blade/Kurtis Stryker, Sonya Blade/Li Mei, Sonya Blade/Mileena, Sonya Blade/Sindel, Sonya Blade/Takahashi Kenshi, Sonya Blade/Takahashi Kenshi/Jackson "Jax" Briggs, Sonya Blade/Takahashi Kenshi/Kitana
Comments: 21
Kudos: 32





	1. Balcony/Semi-Public Sex- Sonya/Kenshi

**Author's Note:**

> Last year was super fun (although hectic) and while I originally wasn't planning on doing it again this year, I decided to change plans so I could. And while I think I managed to pull it off on short notice, I really didn't plan anything until September, so expect the same thing of me basically writing and editing the day of.
> 
> I decided to go with Sonya this year, because she's my number one main- and to be frank, she got done dirty in MK11.  
> So I basically did this collection to cheer myself up over that, even if it's a full year later. 
> 
> Just the same as the year before:  
> Each chapter will be named and tagged by prompt and pairing.

_Honorary sequel to Dead Friends and Romance._

* * *

His mouth was still warm from the cigarette they had shared beforehand.

And despite his earlier shower, Kenshi managed to smell a little bit like smoke when she pulled him in.

Sonya was certain that she did too.

Which wasn't anything new for her.

She usually smelled like a combination of gunpowder, smoke, and stale coffee.

Grabbing him by the arm, Sonya pulled him away from the railing and pushed him back towards the patio chair she had mentioned before. She felt how Kenshi moved under her guidance with no hesitation, keeping his focus on her; she felt how he followed her hands when she pushed him down into said chair and she watched how he relaxed into the reclined shape of it underneath him.

His hands brushed against her thighs before they curled at her waist as she climbed into his lap- keeping her steady on top of him until she was settled in.

Kenshi moved his hands to cup her face before he pulled her down against his lips.

And once more, she could taste the cigarette in his mouth.

Barely a kiss and Sonya could already feel his hands on the move again.

She felt how Kenshi had them at her shoulders, tangling them in her jacket before he started to tug it off of her. She gave him some assistance in slipping it off, but for the most part she let him wrangle it down her arms himself. A motion she almost regretted as Kenshi, rather than simply dropping the jacket underneath the chair, tossed it aside instead.

Thankfully she heard the sound of it hitting the sliding glass door.

And not the sound of it slipping between the bars of the balcony railing.

Which made her partly glad that the jacket had been the only thing she had slipped on before stepping out to smoke.

His hands moved along her body, pulling her in the lower they got.

By the time they were curled against the back of her hips, she was lying against his chest; her head tucked somewhere in the curve of his neck.

Sonya had made a crack about them enjoying themselves out here, after everything had been said and done inside- and at the moment, it seemed to be well on the schedule. And yet, despite the proposition, and despite their positioning, it was still up in the air about whether they could pull it off or not.

Kenshi had had to shower down before just to get his head back in the right space.

And while he might've acted like he was up for it, that wasn't to say that he could pull it off just yet.

And the last thing she needed was a tired out telekinetic telepath being pushed to his limits- and being outside while it was going on.

"You sure about this?" Kenshi questioned, as the fingers on one hand stroked the last few knits of her braid. "I don't want to be the reason for your tarnished reputation in case anyone sees us."

Sonya chuckled at his exaggerated worry.

"And who would see us?" she countered. "We're on a balcony that overlooks the next tallest building. You remember how long the elevator ride to get to this floor took us. The only way someone could see us was if they had a pair of binoculars and a broken neck."

She felt his chest move with a quiet laugh before she pushed herself up, just enough to brace her forearms against his shoulders.

"Besides," Sonya continued, "even if someone did manage to catch a peek, there's little to no defining features that could be seen. And I doubt the average person in Germany knows what the American Special Forces General looks like."

"You're the one with the sight- you got me there," Kenshi admitted.

Pushing herself further back, she moved a hand to rest on his shoulder while the other reached out to tease his beard, tugging lightly at the gray strands. Sonya caught the subtle grin on his lips at the gesture and mused that, despite the years spent growing the beard, she still wasn't sure if he liked when she tugged at it.

Then again, despite the years, she still wasn't certain if she liked it herself.

Sonya half-believed his defense that he barely even paid attention to it growing to begin with, so that by the time it had fully grown in, he had already gotten accustomed to it so there was no sense in getting rid of it.

"You think you can manage another round?" she queried. "Without provoking an aneurysm?"

"Oh- I can manage," he assured, as his hands slid down to her thighs and squeezed them. "I'm not letting this opportunity go without exhausting it."

Once more, they were on the same page with that.

Sonya leaned down and pulled him into another kiss.

Her hands moved back between them, moving down from his shoulders, down along his chest and abdomen, before she tugged away at the sweatpants he was wearing; the only thing that was separating them at the moment. And once they were gone, kicked aside to join her jacket, she wrapped her fingers back around his cock and stroked him over- enjoying the way Kenshi felt in her grasp and enjoying the low groan that came with it.

She was and wasn't surprised to find that he was already hard before she had even touched him again.

The thought crossed her mind that, despite their ages, they were taking advantage of the situation like two horny teenagers.

But with no one's supervision around except their own, this felt like a desperately needed breath of fresh air.

For the second, or third, time that night, Sonya found herself on top of him.

Sonya found herself laid against his chest while his hands pushed and pulled at her hips, making the guided thrusts between them while also rocking her against him. She could feel the hot breaths that escaped him and felt how his chest lifted and fell with each one underneath her.

Now that the initial adrenaline was over with, they were moving slower this time around- pacing themselves and enjoying the moment _in_ the moment. She had always been fond of fast sex, but that was more due to scheduling conflicts and trying to squeeze as much as she could out of an hour. It was already late now and there was nothing they needed to rush around for; all of that would be needed for tomorrow.

For now, she let him control the pace while she enjoyed him.

"What are you thinking?"

"You can read my mind, can't you?" Sonya replied.

"Unless you want me to have an aneurysm, I can only focus on one thing at a time," Kenshi remarked. "And I have my hands full right now."

She rolled her eyes at the comment, at the squeeze of his hands at her hips.

"Did you mean what you said before?" she pried. "About how this felt like it had been a long time coming?"

"If you're asking me if I had been thinking about sleeping with you, then yes," he admitted. "I have been for a few months now- well, maybe a year."

Sonya chuckled at his rather quick admittance.

Kenshi had never been one to mince words, and this situation was telling of that.

Moving a hand to rub at his chest, she felt a knot of scar tissue under her fingertips and toyed with it. "Well hopefully I lived up to your expectations then."

"You put me out for a while," Kenshi reminded. "And we're still here now, aren't we?"

Putting men out afterwards seemed to be a surprising constant of hers.

Pulling herself up against him, she moved her lips to the curve of his neck and listened to the quiet moan that escaped him almost immediately. His neck was a weakness; one of many, in fact. And the red patches that covered it reminded her of how easily she had taken advantage of the new information- and how easily she was still doing so.

"You're not half bad yourself," Sonya replied.

"You were thinking far more colorful things than that before."

"I'm surprised you could focus enough on them."

"I didn't need to," Kenshi spoke, "- you were being loud enough with them."

She moved her hand from his chest to his beard, gripping it gently but enough to force his head to one side as she moved further up his neck, touching at a previously unclaimed spot. Sonya felt the tremor that ran under his skin- and even felt his cock twitch inside of her in response. There was a squeeze of his hands at her hips as he held her down against him before he pulled her up and off of him completely.

"Okay, I'm turning you around," Kenshi started.

"That sensitive about your neck?" she teased.

"I'm just going to keep it simple and say yes."

Not exactly a satisfactory answer, but so be it.

"I'll cut you a break," Sonya offered, "but just this one time."

"That's all I ask for."

Pushing herself up, she turned herself around with his assistance before she laid back against his chest, feeling the heat of his skin against her back now; a small comfort that made her realize just how cool the air was out here.

Sonya let him rework how her body fit against him, letting him make it more comfortable for the both of them.

And she knew Kenshi was done the moment she felt one of his hands slip between her legs.

When she felt him hold her in place while the other hand guided his cock back inside of her.

There was a sense of warmth that pooled in her stomach as Sonya felt him breach her once more, as she felt the familiar sensation of her body stretching around him again. She felt his hands move to her thighs and squeeze underneath them before he pulled them up, causing her to slide down against him. And there was a small hitch in her throat at the swift way she took his cock in full.

She could feel the subtle tremor in his fingers as he curled them against her thighs, before he pulled them further up, making them almost completely straight now. Her legs bent at the knee and dangled above her- somewhat framing the balcony view between her thighs.

Sonya leaned her head back into his shoulder and moved to drape her arms over the arms of the chair.

For the moment, she let herself be taken in by the movement between them.

She let herself focus on the way Kenshi moved underneath her, on the heat of his cock thrusting in and out of her- movements that were made with ease once he got her legs out of the way. Then again, considering how she had essentially pinned him down and utilized her legs against him before, she wasn't surprised that he would put them out of work at least once.

She could feel her heels bouncing off the backs of his hands with each thrust.

She could feel the slickness of every movement between them, feeling how his hips lifted underneath her to make each connection.

It was easy to be lulled into the action, into letting someone else take control for once.

"Do you think I could work my schedule around so we always have time like this?" Sonya whispered.

And admittedly, she found herself already crunching dates for her next scheduled flights.

She found herself crunching time and numbers, figuring out where she could squeeze in another overlap like this one.

"Would it seem suspicious?"

"We've been working together for twenty odd years and you've gone with me on almost every flight for the last four," she replied. "The whole team knows who you are and you know who they are. I've been divorced for two years now. Do you really think anyone would peg you to jump at the first given chance to?"

He did, but that was beside the point.

"I think you need to rephrase the question," Kenshi replied. "You jumped me."

"We both jumped," she corrected.

"Then no, I don't think anyone would assume us," he answered. "But that just takes us back to the initial argument."

She didn't want to think about how something like this would blow everything else apart.

Not that she was confident that _this_ would go anywhere.

Or at least, she didn't want to get ahead of herself about it.

"You're right," she replied. "We can deal with this later- I don't want to kill the mood.

"I think it's doing quite the opposite."

Sonya chuckled at the remark before she reached a hand back and curled her fingers into his beard once more. "Is that so?" she pried. "Actually jumped at the first opportunity to be first in line, did we?"

"I refuse to humor you with a response."

"And yet, you said all that needed to be said."

She fell heavy against his chest as she shifted her focus back to his body rather than his voice.

That familiar warmth from before, from them rolling around in the hotel bed felt as though it had never left.

Moving her arm back over, Sonya slipped a hand between her legs and felt how her fingers brushed against his cock between each thrust- inciting a quiet groan from behind her. She could feel the moving force between them and felt how easily Kenshi could work himself inside of her. His cock was warm to the touch and wet from her own arousal as it slid in and out of her.

Sonya humored herself with the thought of how she had spent two years entertaining herself when Kenshi was just around the corner.

When she could've been doing this the moment the ink on the divorce papers had dried.

Then again, it would've just been a rebound; a distraction.

And a very painful one.

Fingers moved to her clit now, testing the sensitivity of it first, before she slowly circled over it, working herself up to match his rhythm. She didn't want to move too quickly, lest she overstimulate herself, but it was difficult to not get ahead of herself- especially when she could feel each thrust that pushed her to full over and over again.

"Just like that," Sonya whispered.

"You think I don't know what you like?" Kenshi teased.

"It's been one night," she reminded. "You would be surprised at what you don't know yet."

"I feel like that's an understatement."

She pulled on his beard once more and heard him laugh in response.

Sonya could feel the knots forming in her loins and stomach again and felt how they were getting tighter with each thrust. With every shared movement between them, she could feel the heat under her skin getting hotter, spreading further throughout her body, inching her closer to yet another finish. She hadn't gone back-to-back-to-back like this in a long time; she wasn't surprised to find herself a lot easier to please the longer things went on.

Each thrust got deeper, lingering longer and longer inside of her- and she could feel the subtle resistance as her body got tighter and tighter around him.

She felt the hitch in her throat as Kenshi pulled her down on top of him, as he came inside of her.

And the sudden pool of warmth was enough to trigger her body to follow.

Sonya clenched her jaw to muffle herself, feeling the tight pull that tugged between her legs as she came to him still inside of her- and felt every inch of him as her body clung to his cock. She heard him groan underneath her and felt his fingers squeeze against her thighs as he kept them separated despite the spasms that made them shake in his hands.

The restriction of movement, the way he kept her legs from closing together like they wanted to, only seemed to intensify the climax.

As did her fingers as she still circled over her clit, working herself over and dragging out the heat that felt as though it was dripping out between her thighs.

In the aftermath, it was the two of them panting and half-basking in the afterglow.

She groaned as she felt Kenshi slowly pull her up before she reached between them and carefully pulled his cock free. There was no denying the easy mess made between them, the same one that coated her fingers now as she gingerly ran them between her folds. She knew she was going to be sore tomorrow, but for the meantime, it was well worth and well deserved.

"Okay... I need to call it there," Kenshi remarked; his voice heavy now as he breathed hot underneath her. "Maybe tomorrow."

"The rest of the company comes tomorrow," Sonya reminded, stifling a quiet groan as he slowly lowered her legs back against his own. She moved her heels to rest against the chair itself, hoping to bring the cool breeze to her burning thighs.

"What time?"

She had to search her memory for the answer.

"Eight o'clock sharp- if the weather permits," Sonya answered.

"Your wake up time is six."

She wasn't surprised that he already knew that.

She moved a hand to touch at his jaw and felt how he turned his head into her palm.

"We'll see about it."


	2. Scissoring- Sonya/Kitana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unused excerpt from: We Could Wear the Same Crown
> 
> AU setting: Post-MK11/Past stuck in the future.

"Keep running that mouth, Lieutenant, and I might take it as an invitation."

"That's what I'm trying to get at."

The Outworld Princess, or perhaps former Princess, laughed at her bold retort before the woman pushed herself up from where she had been lying next to her. Before Kitana turned around so that she was on her knees facing her instead now.

The two of them had, for the most part, gotten stuck together in trying to deal with inter-realm, inter-dimensional issues- neither of which could be solved with their current standing.

The past was in the future.

And this future no longer supported the past.

It didn't help that half of the people at the Tournament were now dead in this timeline, which only made for even more awkward conversation topics.

Something of which they had both managed to avoid.

For now, at least.

But as Kitana sat in front of her, a mischievous curl on her lips, Sonya couldn't help but lose complete focus on whatever it was they had been talking about prior. Business-related anyways.

She had needed a desperate break from the endless rotations in the Special Forces' conference room, for the sake of her own sanity- and Sonya couldn't in good conscious leave the Princess behind to fend for herself. Outworld royalty, or Kahn, or whatever it was that Kitana was now, had little diplomatic strength here. And given the crumbling of Earthrealm and Outworld's relationship, it didn't seem like anyone else wanted her here either.

Not that it mattered.

Kitana didn't want to associate herself with a title either.

In her own words, she just wanted to avoid being pulled into more discussions that she could do little to change the outcome of, and that she could add very little in terms of talking points.

The only place Sonya could think to drag the two of them to was the on-site training room.

Mainly because all she wanted to do was kick at a punching bag until it ripped at the seams, for her own sense of self-relief.

She didn't get very far into the work out though.

Once Kitana seemed content with just lying down on one of the stretching mats to quell her headache, Sonya ended up joining her to do the same. They ended up just lying out and talking shit to one another about current events. Which was probably the first time she had ever gotten the chance to openly complain and air out her grievances to someone other than Jax; and considering he was her C.O., she never did touch on every topic she wanted to- despite his assurance that the complaints would stay between them.

She might've made a pass or two at the Princess, with little regard about their current predicament.

They were already screwed with being stuck in the future; she might as well shoot her shot while she was here.

Things couldn't get any worse as far as she was concerned.

And Kitana might've returned her flirting in suit.

"What was it you were saying before?" Kitana questioned. "Something about a few two-persons positions we could try out?"

"I might've suggested it," Sonya teased.

When the Outworld Princess had shown up on base that morning with Raiden, the woman had inquired about her change of outfit. Sonya had disregarded her uniform for some early-morning stretching- which she ended up never getting the chance to do. So she ended up going through a few meetings in her yoga pants and sports bra, which no one batted an eye at; and given that it wasn't much different from her usual attire, she could understand why.

She had joked about doing some yoga later and had made an offer to teach the Princess some techniques to help her relax- which she then made into a pass about them finding some partner positions to pull off.

In hindsight, Sonya didn't think the woman would remember it.

And now she found herself wondering if Kitana had been thinking about it the entire day.

"I got something we could try out."

The words were accompanied by the weight of Kitana's hand on her shoulder as the woman pushed her onto her back; a motion that Sonya fell into with ease, letting herself slide off of her arms that had been propped up behind her.

Lying on her back, Sonya watched as Kitana moved down to her legs now.

She felt the woman push her legs apart before Kitana moved to straddle one of her thighs; hands touching at her waist as she did so, under a false pretense for balance. Fingers ran down along her right leg, plucking at the thin material of her black leggings, before Kitana grabbed her under the knee and lifted her leg- bending it just enough to pull it up to her shoulder now.

Sonya felt the realization as a tight knot in her stomach.

Just before Kitana slid herself forward and eased herself down, bringing them together at the groin.

A groan escaped her at the contact as Sonya felt the fresh ache between her legs now amplified by the weight pressing directly against it. She felt the subtle bumping of movement from the other woman and shifted herself to get a better position- angling her hips and hissing as she found the right alignment. She could feel Kitana's weight settling on top of her and felt how it settled in all the right places.

Kitana transitioned into slowly rolling her hips on top of her now, rubbing at the material between them.

Using the shared friction and weight to tease at the throbbing in her loins.

"Do they teach all assassins this?" Sonya mused as she moved a hand to rest against the woman's thigh, feeling the flex of muscle moving underneath her palm.

"No, but we learn it on our own," Kitana teased in response, as she slid her crotch back and forth over her own. "In fact, you could say that every Outworld assassin knows about this trick."

A rather interesting fact considering all of Outworld's assassins were female.

Sonya let her head fall back and let herself focus on each rolling motion between them.

Kitana was steady in movements, in keeping the pressure consistent as she rocked herself on top of her. Sonya could feel how the woman wrapped her hands around the leg half-propped over her shoulder; one hand squeezed at her shin, while the other was slowly dragging itself up and down her thigh. She felt how Kitana seemed to hug it to her chest, using it as an anchor as she moved herself against it.

The weight and the movements wouldn't be enough to get her off, but it was enough to build her up to that point.

The throbbing ache between her legs was getting more and more obvious with each motion.

Sonya could feel the warm trickling sensation between her labia, feeling the slow arousal beginning to warm up with the moving pressure on her clit.

It helped that her leggings were a little thin between the legs to begin with, which perhaps seemed to be the case with Kitana as well. Her uniform was a spandex of some kind, which Sonya knew had to have been hugging and riding in all the right places.

A given, seeing at how red the woman's face was now.

But the more Kitana moved, sliding and grinding directly against her vulva, the more Sonya wished the clothing wasn't there to begin with.

The more she wanted to feel the skin-to-skin contact, to feel the growing wetness between them.

She wanted to feel how the woman's arousal would mix with her own- and she wanted to see the kind of mess they would create.

"That's good," Sonya whispered, arching her hips to press them against Kitana's in return- feeling the initial bounce it produced. "Fuck, I wish I had my vibrator."

The other woman snorted lightly before letting it escape into a surprised laugh.

"I don't suppose you brought it from our timeline?" Kitana teased.

"It's sitting in my footlocker," she answered. "Although give me half an hour and I could go on a quick run for one. I'm sure there's a place around here that could supply one."

"That's quite alright- I think I rather enjoy biding my time with this one."

Sonya felt Kitana bear down a little harder with the next roll of her hips, purposely accenting the tight throbbing inside of her.

Her fingers traced circles over the woman's knees before Sonya gripped at her thighs and lifted her hips into Kitana's- bringing a more forceful contact between them, one of which sent a sharp, heated pull of tension through her. And one that also squeezed out a brief gasp from her counterpart, who squeezed her leg in response.

Kitana was good- but her strength wasn't in her legs.

And Sonya utilized her own as she began to rock herself back and forth against the woman in return, re-angling her hips in order to do so. But the shift in position was rewarded with a squeak from the Princess, who quickly picked up on the movement and began to move with her in conjunction.

"Just a little more-"

The words came out like a hiss.

"A little more until what?" Kitana playfully queried.

"Until I throw you on the mat and fuck you back into our timeline."

The Princess gave another laugh before she dropped the hand that was on her shin and moved it between them. Sonya felt herself jerk as Kitana rubbed the pad of her thumb against her, circling it around until the woman found her clit underneath her leggings, and amongst their shared movement. She could feel how the woman shifted her hips back, focusing more on rubbing the curve of their lips together now.

"Is that a promise, Lieutenant?"

"I can make it a reality right now."

"Oh? I think I would like that," the woman mused.

"Well bring yourself up here then," Sonya teased, as she patted a hand at her shoulder. "I'll show you what a good time in Earthrealm looks like."


	3. Frottage/Thigh-Fucking- Sonya/Kung Lao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Setting: Post-MK11/Past stuck in the future [I have a lot for this AU]
> 
> This one is semi-similar to the previous chapter, mostly because it's the same AU-setting, and semi-deals with a yoga setup. But look, some of Sonya's costumes look like yoga attire, and one of Kung Lao's former Augments was called Shaolin Yoga Master. Sometimes the opportunity just presents itself.

When Sonya found out that the two of them shared a common stretching technique, she offered to join him one morning.

Mostly to loosen up the tension that was going around, as well as strengthen some relations that she had allowed to get away from her.

And considering that they seemed to have all the time in the world right now, it wouldn't hurt to at least make use of it.

Proper use, and not just her isolating herself like she usually did.

Kung Lao initially hesitated at her offer but decided to accept it at the end.

Despite her offering to join him, the earlier ordeal at the Wu Shi Temple was still getting cleaned up, so Sonya offered a room on the Special Forces base instead. Most of the people from their timeline were sticking around on base anyways, so it would make sense for them to do so as well. Then again, that was mostly because of the lack of other places to go, and also the fact that they didn't want to intermingle too much with the outside world.

Kung Lao agreed and the two of them settled on a time.

Sonya got there an hour early to set up and make sure that they would have privacy- and also ensure that everyone knew that she was off the clock for the time being. She wanted to get a little stretching in and relax; she wanted to de-stress before the day started and inevitably fucked her.

Groaning, Sonya felt the subtle pull as she kept her legs straight behind her and kept her upper body lifted with her palms, just barely feeling the cushioned mat against her lower stomach and hips. Gradually, she pushed her shoulders back and pushed her chest forward, allowing her head to fall back while feeling the pull of muscles in her arms and shoulders now- as well as in her abdomen.

Yoga wasn't her favorite thing to do, but she'd be damned if it didn't help clear her head from time to time.

It helped her get her stretching in just before a full workout, while also offering some mild sense of peace.

Not to mention, it was slowly helping her out with her flexibility as well.

Keeping her hands on the mat, Sonya pushed her knees underneath her before she pushed up until her legs had straightened up behind her.

Usually about this time was when someone barged in and caught her in an awkward position.

So when silence filled in where the usual comment about her posing was supposed to be, she was confident that she was finally by herself for once.

And considering the tight-fitted leggings and sports bra she was wearing, alongside the positions she was pulling off, a little bit of silence was all she asked for- and it really wasn't a lot to ask for.

Although she was well aware that every curve of muscle and form was clung to and put out on display as she went through her routine.

Standing up, Sonya reached up and pulled her body into a long stretch. She stood up on her toes as she did so, before she turned and twisted at the waist- and heard the satisfying crack of her back in response.

She placed her feet at shoulders' width before she leaned down and grabbed at her ankles, before she slowly moved her hands back to the padded mat and slowly slid her body back downwards in suit.

Eventually resting on her abdomen once more.

"Lieutenant Blade? You in?"

Sonya looked over her shoulder at the voice before she pushed herself up and over onto her back, looking over to where the Shaolin was now walking through the training room door.

"You found the place," she spoke, as she quickly picked herself up and brushed herself up- noting that he seemed surprisingly early. "I hope no one gave you a hard time around here."

While she couldn't blame anyone, especially due to the ongoing circumstances, she had to admit that security had ramped up around the base. Which, again, was reasonable, especially given the recent intrusions. But even she had to admit that security seemed to be going a little too heavy. And a little too rude with anyone who was on base and not in an uniform.

"Not much- just mostly weird looks," Kung Lao answered.

"Ooh, like... weird- _weird_ looks?" she asked, grimacing slightly with the question.

He matched her expression with his own. "Uh, well, I guess when people around here have only seen pictures of me dead and as a Revenant, it has to be weird to see me alive and as a human."

And almost immediately, his words flipped a switch inside of her head.

Sonya had, for the most part, forgotten- or maybe just ignored- the whole Revenant thing.

There had been other issues to preoccupy her mind with.

But now that he had mentioned it, she could understand why he had been hesitant to join her, why he had been hesitant to leave the Jinsei Temple overall.

Everywhere else, everyone knew his future.

Which was something he took incredibly personal, as he should've.

"You should've told me what you were going to wear," Kung Lao remarked, swiftly changing the subject. "One of us might have to change."

It was then Sonya noticed that he was wearing black tights and a white sleeveless shirt.

Which matched her own black leggings and white sports bra perfectly.

"We just happen to look good in the same thing," Sonya replied before she gestured for him. "Come on, I reserved this room for two hours, but it's a gamble on whether we actually get the full hours."

They started off with simple poses, warming themselves up for the time being.

She doubted they would go much further than that, but she knew a few complicated positions they could try out if the want was there.

Sonya took note of him working next to her, taking further note of how his body moved along with hers.

Much to her surprise, his shirt was almost completely backless, which revealed the pull and flex of his shoulder-blades whenever he moved his arms- and admittedly, it was at least something to watch. The fitted pants he wore clung all the way down his legs, showing off thighs and calves that were much bigger than what his usual uniform gave away. All in all, he was broad at the shoulders, narrow at the waist, and thicker in the legs- none of which seemed to fit any specific body build.

Then again, from what few things she had seen him do, he seemed to do a little bit of everything.

He was both offensive and defensive, both in body and in utilizing his hat as a weapon, which explained the arms and shoulders- and possibly chest, but she couldn't prove it at the moment.

He was fast and able to cover a lot of ground in a short amount of time, whether it was him running or teleporting.

Which would explain the legs.

And after seeing how well he could keep up with her, he was flexible too.

"Let's try something a little challenging," Sonya offered, as she pushed herself to her feet.

"How challenging?" Kung Lao asked- and she noted that he hadn't gotten up like she had, choosing instead to remain seated. "I'm not really looking to struggle right now- did enough of that earlier this week."

She chuckled before she leaned down to push him onto his back.

"Just follow my instructions."

And she said it like she knew what she was doing.

Which was a bit of a lie.

Standing in front of him, Sonya got him to lift his legs and place his feet at her hips before she leaned over to take his hands. With some repositioning, Kung Lao managed to lift her at the waist with his legs, lifting her off the ground and easing her up until she was parallel on top of him.

It was weird, even she had to admit that.

But she didn't often do partner training and it would seem like a wasted opportunity if she didn't at least try it out once. They didn't know each other that well, but she had a feeling that if this exercise went wrong, more than likely neither of them would bring it up again. Which she probably couldn't say the same if this had been her and Jax.

"This seems like it's only challenging for me," Kung Lao remarked.

"Are you trying to imply something?" Sonya questioned, keeping her tone light so it came off as more of a tease.

"You're mostly muscle," he replied- and rather quickly. "Your thigh is about the size of my head."

"You're one to talk," she lightly scoffed in return. "Maybe we should do a direct comparison."

"... With my thigh or my head?"

Sonya caught herself laughing at the question.

It was half-part honest and half-part amusing.

"Why not both?" she offered. "To cover all the bases?"

"Hey, your words, not mine."

They held the position for a few minutes longer, with her eventually letting go of his hands to work out the pull of muscles across her abdomen. They were already tight, but the ordeal with the Black Dragon, with the Cyber Lin Kuei, with Kronika herself had been a reality check. One that had left her knowing that she still wasn't up to par just yet, that she still wasn't prepared to handle Earthrealm's security.

And if she was supposed to rise through the ranks to become General, than she needed to get her shit together now.

Putting her hands against the back of her hips, Sonya watched as Kung Lao took the same opportunity to stretch underneath her; he stretched his arms above his head and grabbed at the edge of the mat underneath him, pulling slightly at his shoulders and back- and lightly rocking her as he did so.

"How am I supposed to get you down?"

The question seemed to spur out of nowhere.

But it was another, yet smaller reality check that reminded her that she didn't exactly look into how she was supposed to get down from this position.

She imagined it was just a reverse of how she had gotten up in the first place.

"Just tip me," Sonya replied. "I'll hit the mat."

"You say that now until some military personnel busts me for damage to government property," Kung Lao teased. "Although, I have to admit, the urge to just chuck you overhead is pretty high right now."

"Don't even think about it."

"How mad would you be?"

Sonya reached down and squeezed his calf with one hand- and felt his leg collapse out from underneath her.

And she felt herself fall immediately after.

She tried to roll mid-air to correct herself on the tipping fall, to catch herself on her dominant side.

Sonya half-collided into the mat and half-collided against Kung Lao as he managed to catch her just slightly before impact, causing the both of them to roll into one another. It was her back against his chest with one of his arms hooked around her midsection and his other arm pinned underneath her.

There was a second needed for realization to catch up.

"Okay, not exactly graceful," Sonya spoke, "but I am on the ground again."

The arm around her waist tightened and she could feel Kung Lao moving against her.

It took her a little longer to realize that he was laughing.

"We beat a Time Titan less than a week ago, and now we can't even do a simple balancing exercise," he started, as he pulled away from her- carefully tugging his arm out from underneath her.

Admittedly, given the situation they were in and the rather solemn atmosphere, Sonya couldn't remember the last time any of them had laughed.

Especially over something as stupid as falling on one another.

She pushed herself up and looked over her shoulder at where he had rolled onto his back once more, catching his breath and pushing the loose hair from his face.

"I took a good hit during that final battle and got a weak leg out of it," Kung Lao started. "I've been trying to strengthen it. I thought I had it back in beginning condition, but apparently not. I guess I should've said something, but in fairness, it's been holding up pretty well so far- and it was fine up until now."

She guessed some of them were still healing.

That final battle wasn't exactly a cake walk, after all.

"And here I thought you just couldn't handle the heavy lifting," Sonya remarked- drawing another laugh out of him.

"I would never say that out loud."

She humored him with a laugh before she turned herself around, before she moved to straddle his waist in one swinging motion- one of which he couldn't prevent if he wanted to. Her hands caught themselves on his chest as she settled on top of him, sliding her legs forward to catch his hips.

"Don't get any funny ideas," Sonya started.

"This feels more like a threat than a funny idea," Kung Lao replied. "I saw you break some guy's legs from this position."

"Keep that in mind."

Reaching back, she moved her hands to grab him by the thighs before she squeezed them, feeling the flex of muscle that responded underneath her palms- as well as the slight jerk that came with it.

"Not bad definition," Sonya remarked, as she slid her hands further down to the thicker portion. "Mine are a little tighter though."

"Again, you use yours to snap people in half- and quite easily at that," he reminded. "I'm just teleporting and jumping around."

Fair point.

He was a little more focused on his upper body than his lower.

Sonya felt his hands move to her own thighs, cautious at first, before he let them roam, before he squeezed at the slight tension that pulled down the front of them. A firm grip- and one that was easily matched when she squeezed the muscles in her thighs, pulling them tight underneath his hand.

"Not a bad build for an afterthought," she replied, feeling how his hands pulled away, if only to circle around to grip at the soft compression behind her knees.

It felt like a shift away from the primary focus here.

One that she matched as she moved her hands further up his thighs, up to his knees and then back down again.

She gently raked her fingers against the black material that separated them, feeling the slight stretch of it underneath her touch.

"I have to admit, I didn't think you would show up in leggings that were as tight as mine," Sonya spoke. "I'm used to seeing guys train in gym shorts."

"It's good for circulation," Kung Lao replied- and she was under the impression that this wasn't the first time he had had to defend himself over them. Not that she was complaining about them per say; if anything, she wasn't complaining at all. "And the compression is good for support. And for someone who uses their legs, I figured you would know that."

Another fair point.

Sonya slipped her hands around his thighs, curling her fingers against the back of them now- and feeling the slight squirm that came with the touch.

"I'm beginning to think that you're the one with the funny idea," he started.

"The whole timeline's rather funny, isn't it?" she asked instead.

She swore she could see the gears working overtime in his head.

And she had to admit that she put him into a rough position- one that she herself wasn't exactly sure of what she was doing with. But sometimes stupid shit happened when she least expected it. And in the case, she was willing to let it happen.

Sonya felt his hands curl against her thighs before Kung Lao pulled her forward.

She tightened her grip and pulled herself back- only to feel him pull her forward again.

It was a small game of tug of war almost, with each of them using the other's body to pull her back and forth on top of him. His hands were gripped tight behind her knees, easily able to move her on his own turn, while she was able to do the same on hers.

It didn't take long before she felt his hands push her knees from his waist, before she felt them move further up her thighs- readjusting his grip as he did so, bringing her closer down to him. And Sonya found herself openly rubbing back and forth across his hips, feeling the bulge of his cock underneath her and feeling how it lined up perfectly against the curve of her groin.

Groaning softly, Sonya slid herself over him, feeling the material between them getting wet from the warm heat dripping out of her.

There was already a persistent ache throbbing in her loins.

She wanted to blame it on stress, on desperately needing an outlet after all the shit they had gone through.

"We- uh- we really shouldn't do this," Kung Lao started- despite the red flush of his face and the trembling grip of his hands.

Despite being impulsive, he still had a good grip on himself.

And she knew he was right.

The timeline was already fucked up on its own- it didn't need them fucking each other to make it even worse.

"We don't have to," Sonya replied, despite the aching in her groin that begged her to. "There are... alternatives though."

Kung Lao shot her a surprised look- which, given who she was and how she acted, she wasn't surprised that he was caught off-guard by her brazen offer. In any other situation, she would've shut it down before it had even gotten this far. But they were already here now, and considering she could already feel his cock practically sliding between her folds, it felt like a waste not to do something about it.

"What if I showed you what else these thighs can do?"

"I- is that an offer?" he asked.

"Wouldn't have said it if it wasn't," she answered, as she released him from her grip and moved her hands to his abdomen now. "What's your answer?"

"I think you know."

Sonya dismounted with some difficulty, finding the throbbing between her legs more than a little inhibiting as she tried to move. His hands helped to pull her leg back over him, before Kung Lao rolled his body against her own, laying them both out on their sides. There was a scrambling of hands between them, before she felt him pull her against his lips, before she felt the heat of his mouth against her own.

There was a shared hunger in the kiss.

A shared sense of temporary desperation.

Sonya pushed a hand between them and rubbed it against his groin, once more feeling the shape of his cock through his pants. She could hear him groaning as she did it this time; she could feel the subtle vibrations of it against her lips and in her mouth. Fingers tugged at his waistband, pulling it down and pulling his cock free, allowing her to stroke him over in full exposure.

Readjusting herself, she pushed his cock down to her thighs and slid him between them, feeling the immediate sense of warmth that only added to the heat that was already present. She felt a hand move to grab at the back of her thigh, squeezing it tight, before Kung Lao moved to grab at her ass- holding her tight as she rocked against him.

"Lieutenant-"

Their kiss fell apart with a hiss of her rank coming off of his lips.

She found she rather liked- although she hoped that it wouldn't awaken something inside of her.

"Does it feel good?" Sonya whispered, as she moved to rest her hand against his hip, gripping at it as she felt the shared movements between them.

What had started with her rocking against him, sliding her thighs over his cock, had gradually turned into him thrusting against her- with the both of them now bumping their hips into one another.

"Yes."

A simple, breathy gasp came as an answer.

Her hand eventually slipped to curl against his back, pulling them closer, allowing her to feel more of the heat pooling between them. The movements rocked and pushed against her hips, teasing the weighed knot in her loins, but doing little to satisfy it. She could feel the curve of his cock rubbing over her again, a little more prominent now, and found herself bearing down against him.

There was a squeeze of the hand against her ass before he pulled her in against him.

Sonya heard herself moan softly at the sudden hold and squeezed her thighs in response, feeling the shape of his cock between them.

Her entire body felt like it was throbbing in anticipation.

And she could feel the wet heat between her legs almost unbearable now.

Slipping her hand back between them, she moved it to his abdomen and pushed back, slowly pulling his cock free. Fingers tugged her leggings off of her waist, grappling them down to her thighs before she turned herself around- pushing her back against his chest now.

It felt like her body was moving faster than her head could make sense of it.

Allowing herself to move completely off of wanton instinct than anything else.

Sonya felt his fingers as they grabbed at her naked thigh now, as they curled around the front, grabbing from the inside before Kung Lao pulled her back against him. A tremor ran under her skin as she felt the warmth of his cock against her bare skin now, as she felt the movement of his cock between her thighs- now made slick by her own arousal coating them.

There were a few thrusts set to test the new position before he settled in behind her, before his hand moved to curl against her abdomen.

She could feel his hot breath against the back of her neck now and felt how his body rolled against her own with each thrust. She could feel the wet heat sliding back and forth against her thighs before she squeezed them together- just enough to create friction, to urge him to use force, allowing her to feel his thrusting properly. And her hips bounced forward with each one, once more tugging at her loins.

The movements were there.

The ache was there.

The only thing missing was the contact.

Sonya moved her hand to cover his own, squeezing it for a moment, before she moved it between her legs. She used her fingers to guide his own to her clit, hissing softly at the contact before she circled over it with dual pressure from the both of them. When she pulled away, she felt how Kung Lao continued- repeating her circling motion again and again until a partial moan escaped from her throat.

Her hand slipped further down, now moving to her thighs, now feeling how the tip of his cock rubbed against her palm with each thrust.

It was wet, but she couldn't tell if it was from her or from him.

Back and forth, and back and forth again.

She found herself almost biting into her arm to keep quiet, to keep from drawing attention to this room. The open floor plan made it all too easy to amplify noise- and she already had people tell her before that they could hear her grunting and yelling from two rooms down while she was training.

If they heard her now though, she would still be grunting and yelling- but they would know that she wasn't exactly training.

It was the thrusting against her; it was being able to feel the bouncing of hips between them.

It was being able to feel the heat of his cock sliding between her thighs, sliding back and forth against her palm.

" _Sonya-_ "

A warning gasp.

One that seemed to pair with the tight coil of heat in her own stomach, pairing with the sudden curl of his fingers against her clit- moving in tighter circles now. She managed to bite back the initial scream, squeezing it out as gasping choke as she felt herself cum to the working of his fingers, to the thrusting of his body against and behind her.

The climax shivered in her thighs, tightening them around his cock, before she jerked her hips forward, riding against the curve of his shaft.

Before her fingers pushed the tip back between her thighs, pressing it against the curve of her labia- and feeling the wet heat of him finishing against her. She felt herself squirm in response, feeling the sudden pool of heat, feeling the added mess of his cum as it spilled over her skin and soaked into her already damp underwear.

It took them both a moment to breathe, to recollect themselves.

Sonya felt the lock of sweat and heat between them break as Kung Lao pulled himself away from her, leaving her with the half-soaked, half-dripping mess between her legs. One that became even more apparent when she moved, when she tried to push herself up- only to feel how the tension in her lower legs tried to keep her down.

"Remember earlier, when I said we shouldn't do this?" Kung Lao asked, as he laid out on his back once more.

"I recall something to that effect, yeah," Sonya nodded, choosing to lift herself up on her arms.

"I'm beginning to think... maybe we should've just done that."

"Hey, if this is you asking for a round two, just hit me up in ten minutes."


	4. Orgy- Sonya/Kitana/Mileena/Jade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small idea from a much bigger story that I will probably never get around to writing.
> 
> Setting: MK9

There were a lot of things to expect from the Tournament.

And a lot of things that were unexpected.

Sonya anticipated the fighting, the violence- the absurd amount of combat data that would be recorded and analyzed for future use.

If Earthrealm still had a future after this anyways.

It wasn't out of the question, but after nine consecutive losses, their odds weren't exactly looking great.

What Sonya didn't anticipate was having an invitation from the Princess of Outworld personally delivered by a Shokan guard immediately after one of her matches.

It was sealed with a wax impression of the Outworld Kamidogu and was heavy with the smell of perfume.

There was a voice in the back of her head that told her it was a trap, not just the invitation, but the letter itself. And yet Sonya opened it before anyone could stop her, leaving herself vulnerable to any and all Outworld poisons that could've been laced in the ink that addressed her.

Princess Kitana wanted to meet with her that night.

It was an odd summoning- and a suspicious one as well.

Sonya had no doubts that this was a set up.

And quite an exponential one.

"This is Kitana's handwriting, but I'm not convinced that these are her words," Raiden spoke as he looked the letter over himself. "In all of the Tournaments before this one, Kitana has never spoken directly to any of the Earthrealm fighters. I am the only one she speaks to- and even then, most of the time it is Jade who relies a message from her. This direct approach is unlike her."

"It has to be Shao Kahn then," Jax remarked, speaking exactly what everyone was thinking. "He's just using Kitana as a puppet to make the invitation seem innocent."

"Yes- and yet, it would've been less suspicious if Shao Kahn himself had sent this."

Sonya listened to the two of them debate back and forth over the letter.

She knew it was best for her to hand it in, especially since one or both of them had to have seen the Shokan guard approach her.

But she was beginning to regret it as the two of them talked amongst themselves, instead of speaking to her about it.

"If I might interrupt," Sonya spoke, although she intended to do so regardless of their answer. "Let's just go ahead and pop the bubble on the elephant in the room here. I'm the only woman on the team- and probably the first woman that's represented Earthrealm since the Tournament started, right?"

"You would not be incorrect," Raiden nodded.

"Which only makes this letter more uncomfortable," Jax added. "You were picked out for a reason- and given Shao Kahn, I think we all know why."

She frowned at the remark.

"So let's say that Kitana did write this letter," Sonya started. "She could have any person she wants, so why would she wait until now to do so? And why a letter? Why not just have daddy storm the realm to get her who she wants?"

"Shao Kahn still has to abide by the Elder Gods' ruling for the Tournament," Raiden reminded. "He can't simply take who he wants without proper victory."

It was the right answer, but she still didn't like it.

"Kitana's royalty- and a bargaining chip for Shao Kahn. He's not going to let her go off on a wild escapade at her own leisure," Jax remarked.

"Well, then there's only one way to figure out what this letter is about then," she spoke.

"You're not serious."

The deadpan tone and set expression across the Major's face had the words come out as a statement rather than a question.

"I am," Sonya corrected. "I'm going to accept the invitation and see for myself what Kitana wants. You said it yourself, Raiden, this is an unprecedented move from her, so something must be going on. What's the worst that could happen?"

"You get imprisoned," Jax answered.

"Shao Kahn forces you into a marriage so that he may bypass the Elder Gods and the Tournament and enter Earthrealm," Raiden spoke.

Both were plausible answers.

In fact, they were both the same answer.

One just happened to lead into the other.

"Like I said, there's only one way to find out."

Sonya had zero doubts that it was a trap, but if she moved forward with that thought in mind, then she was already prepared for whatever ambush might lie ahead of her; she could defend herself the moment something went amiss. That wasn't a guarantee that she would escape, and surely Shao Kahn wouldn't think her so stupid to not see through this whole thing, but mental preparation would still get her ahead of the pack.

It wasn't like she would disappear in the middle of the night either.

Both Raiden and Jax would know where she was, despite the both of them arguing for her to ignore the letter.

Sonya was certain that Raiden could stop her indefinitely if he wanted to, but he never pulled the ultimatum card- and neither did Jax.

They were both probably just as equally curious as she was about it.

Jax still argued with her until the last hour and only relented when she agreed to wear a tracker- just in case.

She stuck it in the sole of her boot, which was the least obvious place she could think to. She didn't like the idea of wearing a wire under her uniform, just in the case it got her into more trouble later on if someone discovered it- plus her boot would be easy to kick off if necessary.

Sonya left for the Outworld palace just before dark, even despite a seemingly last- minute change of heart from Raiden.

She kept herself calm and collected the moment she arrived and showed the Shokan guards out front the invitation she had technically stolen back. Without a word, she was lead inside- and to her surprise, she found herself being lead to the second floor of the palace, rather than to the dungeons. It wasn't enough to convince her to lower her guard, but she let her thoughts ease themselves away from the worst case scenario.

The Shokan guards lead her to what was clearly a private wing of the palace, where a handmaiden in the midst of folding laundry shooed the guards away and took over escorting her.

Bringing her right to the Princess's door.

" _Come in._ "

A short, curt response when the handmaiden knocked on the door.

The woman opened it for her, only to depart after- leaving her to walk in on her own.

It was a little awkward, but so was being here in general.

Sonya put her shoulders back and walked in like she was stepping into the arena again.

She was fully expecting a fight.

And she was fully prepared for one.

What she didn't expect to see were both Outworld Princesses and their bodyguard in attendance, with all three of them draped about on a lounging couch.

"Lieutenant Blade," Kitana spoke, looking surprised by her appearance- for about half a second at least, before the woman recovered. Before she pushed herself to her feet, revealing the blue two-piece attire she was dressed in; one that was a little skimpier than her usual attire in the audience. "I'm glad you decided to entertain my invitation. I was afraid you wouldn't respond."

"I considered it," Sonya admitted, as she closed the door behind her and moved towards the trio.

It would've been smarter to keep her distance.

But that would put her at a disadvantage.

And given the additional numbers, she was already at one.

"You have to admit your letter was a little suspicious," she continued, "- especially considering that you failed to mention the extra company."

"Yes, that was... an oversight on my part," Kitana nodded. "In fairness, they were late to respond at my initial offer, but now they are here."

Sonya caught sight of both Mileena and Jade rolling their eyes behind the woman.

She was still skeptical of the whole thing, but Kitana seemed willing to admit to how it all sounded.

Which had to mean something.

"Alright, well, come on then, what's this all about?" Sonya pressed, as she brought herself close to the Princess. She still maintained a few feet between them, but she noticed how the woman seemed to get cautious about her own approach- and pushed herself to be closer than she would've liked just to put the Princess on the other foot.

"Quick to the chase, I admire it," Kitana replied; a quick curl on the ends of her lips. "I'll be frank with you, Lieutenant Blade, we've been watching these Tournaments for centuries, and of all the times that we have witnessed Earthrealm compete, we've never seen a female fighter amongst their ranks. Not until now. Not until you."

So her initial predication was correct.

This was essentially sex-based.

"You trying to butter me up, Princess?"

Sonya swore she caught a hint of a blush run over the woman's face at the question.

"I thought it would only be fair to reward you for keeping us entertained, is all," Kitana assured. "And what better way than with not just one Princess, but three?"

Admittedly, it took a few seconds for the words to click.

"What kind of reward are we talking about?" Sonya pressed once more, attempting her own sense of recovery at the sudden offer.

She supposed the hand-delivered invitation, soaked in perfume, should've been a give-away to a completely different ulterior motive than the one she was thinking of.

Although, in fairness, the thought of it hadn't crossed her mind until now- and given the circumstances, it probably never would have. The odds of her getting kidnapped by the Outworld Princess was a lot higher than the odds of her fucking the Outworld Princess; and she still wasn't willing to close down on the first option just yet.

Sonya let her eyes do a quick pass over the Princess once more, taking a closer look at the absurd amount of skin put on display.

And noticing the strain from the strings that crossed over the woman's breasts, looking as though the blue material could barely keep the pair contained.

"Because if it's what _I'm_ thinking about, I'm going to be disappointed if we're all not on the same page," Sonya continued.

"Oh, I assure you, Lieutenant, it's _exactly_ what you're thinking."

Given the situation, and with her being outnumbered, as well as in the heart of the Outworld palace, she really should've taken a lot more into consideration before taking Kitana at her word.

But when Outworld royalty made her yet another offer, Sonya didn't turn it down either.

After all, they were all on the same page here.

It was three different people.

Three sets of hands.

Three different mouths.

Fingers dug into the bedding underneath her, grabbing a fistful of it in each hand as Sonya felt Kitana's warm mouth pressed firm between her legs. The woman's hands were curled around her thighs, keeping them spread as Kitana worked her lips and tongue over her, licking and sucking at her clit. And each passing of the woman's mouth flooded her head with heat, almost forcing her to focus solely on sensations that pulled tight in her loins.

Sonya felt how Kitana's hands squeezed at her, trying to keep a grip on her legs as she dug her heels into the bed underneath them.

"Fuck-" she hissed.

"She's rather good with her mouth, isn't she?" Jade mused.

The woman had been tucked at her right, one hand curled around her breast, while her mouth had been nursing at her neck- kissing and suckling at her skin. And there was no denying how the bodyguard's mouth seemed to match that of Kitana's; every passing kiss that nipped and pulled at her skin had Sonya wondering just how good Jade would be in Kitana's place as well.

"It's because she's always running it."

Sonya chuckled at the subtle dig, feeling how Jade's fingers circled over her nipple now before she pinched it between them.

"You're running yours right now," she reminded.

Jade pulled away from her at the comment, revealing her bemused expression.

And the smile on her lips was the only thing said as the woman turned from her, as Jade reached over to run her fingers through Kitana's hair before she pulled the woman's head up.

Sonya watched as Jade leaned over to her, bringing Kitana's lips to her own and kissing her.

Despite the absence of heat against her, Sonya still felt it rush to her head as she watched the rather open kiss that hovered just above her open legs. She could see open lips, the passing of tongues between them. She listened to the quiet moaning that passed from one to the other and watched as Jade grabbed Kitana by the chin before she suckled on the woman's tongue in the open.

"She tastes good," Jade murmured somewhere between them.

Without hesitation, she watched as Kitana slipped a hand to the back of Jade's head before the Princess pushed the woman down between her thighs.

And almost immediately, Sonya felt the new mouth on her- taunting her over her thoughts from before, and proving themselves correct.

"Just like that, Jade," Kitana cooed.

And Sonya felt how the woman lifted her at the hips to bring her closer to Jade's mouth.

And she hissed as she felt the lips once suckling at her neck now suckling at her clit.

Sonya dropped her head back at the new wave of heat that pulled at her loins and belly, feeling how Kitana's hands continued to grapple with her thighs while Jade's now moved to wrap around her hips, almost circling around to grab her from the back. It was impossible to ignore the constant pressure between her legs, the pressure at her clit- the fingers that now rubbed between her labia, bringing further emphasis to how wet she was.

She didn't even know whose fingers they were.

"They're rather preoccupied, aren't they?"

Mileena's voice came with the touch of a hand at her chin before Sonya felt the warm mouth that pressed itself against her. She groaned at the weight against her lips before she moved her hands to tangle in the hair that now dangled above her, before she pulled the woman closer in. Sonya felt the heavy tongue that parted her lips and felt how it practically coiled in her mouth, almost wrapping itself around her own tongue. She could feel the teeth that pressed against her lips and part of her cheek, feeling how the woman's own cheeks seemed to split open against her.

Despite her attention on the other two, Sonya had been well aware of the third sister to her left, of how Mileena's hand had been groping and squeezing at her breast; of how her fingers had been pinching and tugging at her nipple- something of which the woman was still doing.

The half-Tarkatan was rough with her movements, which provided enough of a conflict compared to her two counterparts.

But Sonya found herself drawn to the plucking at her breast, to the faint scratching of nails that pinched at her skin with another squeeze.

Lips pulled away, allowing her to breathe again, before Sonya watched as Mileena dipped to her chest- and watched as the woman practically opened her maw around her breast. She felt the immediate heat of the woman's mouth and felt how her erratic teeth dragged across her skin; she felt that rough tongue rub over her nipple- and if it wasn't already firm, it would've been under Mileena's touch and actions.

"You really know how to show someone a good time," Sonya teased, as she kept her fingers tangled in the woman's black hair, keeping her hand curled against the back of her head.

"We're not allowed to bring boys home," Mileena mused, as she pulled away to speak; the woman's fingers moved to circle over her nipple, serving as a quick substitute to keep her preoccupied. "But Daddy didn't say anything about girls."

Sonya felt the bed shift and felt a second warm mouth at her other breast before she could respond- and heard the partial gasp that took its place instead.

Jade had moved back next to her and had her fingers wrapped around her breast once more. She could feel the firm hold that squeezed from underneath it, pushing her breast up and allowing the woman to suckle at it with ease. It was another warm mouth, another tongue rubbing and rolling over her nipple- and the contrast between Jade and Mileena and how they worked was evident.

The whole situation still felt like whiplash.

But Sonya was beyond the point of questioning it now.

The only question going through her mind at the moment was how the hell she was going to explain this to Raiden and Jax.

And, like always, the thought was cut short as she felt Jade move to her lips now, leaving her breast almost sore in the aftermath. Sonya groaned as she felt the firmness that was once against her neck, that was once between her legs, against her breast, now pressed tight against her lips. She felt the swift tongue that parted them and moaned louder at the weight of it in her mouth.

Lips kissed at her cheek before she felt a third mouth join them- and felt Mileena's tongue inside of her once more, joining in with Jade's.

It was getting harder to keep her head straight.

And even harder to keep up where everyone was exactly.

Sonya could feel her body getting hotter; she could feel the throbbing getting tighter in her belly and loins with their combined efforts.

She could feel how Kitana took her placement back between her legs- quick to keep her mouth and tongue working her over, licking and suckling at anything that would make her moan. She felt those lips against her clit once more and felt how Kitana slipped fingers between her labia, rubbing between them, coating herself in the mess of saliva and fluid.

Sonya hissed as she felt the woman push two of them inside of her.

The additional breach had her entire body lifting and squirming in response.

She felt how Kitana curled them and gave a muffled yelp as the woman struck the right nerves almost immediately.

Someone's hand moved to touch at her stomach before they began trailing their fingertips up and down against her, drawing out the involuntary twitching under her skin.

Mouths pulled away from her own before she felt them pressed against her neck once more, allowing her to breathe- if only for a short moment.

The building tension in her belly gave away, unlacing the tight pull that had been tugging at her loins.

Sonya felt the ungodly sense of heat flood through her body and felt herself on the brink of blacking out almost as soon as it started.

She felt the spasm that rolled through her body, felt how her hips bucked underneath Kitana's mouth, only for the woman to grab them and hold them down as she continued to suckle at her clit, driving her through the orgasm and drawing it out.

The heat that simulated numbness in her fingertips now felt as though it was flooding out between her thighs.

Leaving her gasping and sweating in the hazy aftermath.

Her mind wasn't even in the right place to try and pick up the pieces, but Sonya could feel the bed shift underneath her once more. She could feel the slight weight of someone on top of her, before she felt the press of lips against her jaw.

"I think I made the right choice in sending that invitation," Kitana mused.

Sonya gave a faint laugh at the remark.

"And I think I made the right choice in answering it."


	5. Desk Sex- Sonya/Jax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Deadly Alliance timeline

"We're both overworked and underpaid."

Sonya knew her remark was an understatement.

And given the way Jax rolled his eyes as he leaned back into his chair, causing it to creak under the shift in his weight, told her that he agreed. They both knew that taking on the mantle of Earthrealm's security wasn't going to be easy- and yet the job still managed to catch them off-guard from time to time. Especially with the formation of a deadly alliance on the horizon; one that she was still trying to tie loose ends and make sense of.

"We've got a Protector God breathing down our necks," Sonya continued, hooking her fingers underneath the edge of his desk and using them as anchors while she leaned back. "Look, I like Raiden as much as the next person, but he needs more hobbies- and different people to talk to."

Jax chuckled in response.

One metallic hand rubbed across his brow before he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"He knows more about what's going on than we do," he spoke.

"Yeah, but the issue is he's not telling us everything he knows," she reminded.

"Nothing we can do about it," Jax countered, as he dropped his arm back over the arm of his chair. "Until we get further information, or further orders from him, we're sitting where we are- regardless of what you  _ think _ we should do."

It was her turn to roll her eyes now.

Leaning further back, she shifted one leg off the arm of his chair and moved to press the toe of her boot against his chest.

"Ignoring your prior statement, Major Briggs, I know that it's been awhile since I last had some free time. And if we're just going to sit around and wait for Raiden, that sounds like an open schedule to me," Sonya started. "And I think I have an idea or two for how we can fill in that vacancy."

She watched at how he seemed to think her proposal over, perhaps even giving it some consideration.

Which seemed proven given how Jax moved a hand to push her boot off of his chest before he pushed himself to his feet- pushing his chair out from underneath her other foot as well.

A smile found its way across her lips as she looked up at him now, taking note of how he towered over her.

And taking note of how his hands moved to settle on either side of her, locking her between him and his desk.

"Is that a yes?" Sonya pried, as she moved a hand to press against his chest, feeling the heat of his skin underneath her palm- and teasing him with a small downward rake of her fingers.

"Sometimes I really think you're more trouble than you're worth, Lieutenant Colonel Blade."

There were only two conditions in which Jax called her by her full rank.

When he was really pissed off at her- which wasn't often, but sometimes their arguing got out of hand.

And when he  _ really _ wanted her.

"And yet, I'm still here, Major General Briggs," she reminded. "So what's your excuse?"

Jax answered her question by leaning down to her, by kissing her- bringing the warmth of his lips and mouth against her own. She could still feel the grin on her lips as she kissed him back, as she parted them around his tongue and groaned softly at the weight of it against her own. The hand on his chest crawled up and over his broad shoulder, working to drape her arm over the back of his neck- working to pull him down closer to her.

Sonya felt a hand touch at her lower back before Jax pulled her closer to the edge of his desk, pushing himself between her open thighs. She pulled her legs up and moved them around him, tucking her ankles against the back of his legs- keeping him equally locked against her now.

And just the same as her own, she felt his hand climb up along her back until his fingers were running through her blonde hair, until his hand was cupping the back of her head. She could feel him pressing firmer against her, feeling how he tilted her head back into his palm, opening her lips and mouth a little more for him.

It was a heated sensation and she could feel it already flooding her senses.

She could barely remember the last time they had had an opportunity like this.

The touch of his fingers against her open abdomen pulled her attention away from his tongue- but not before he had already slipped them underneath the peeking strap of her black thong.

" _ Don't- _ "

Sonya barely got the warning out as she felt him pull back on the strap, only for him to release it a second later.

And she felt the slight sting of it as it popped back against her skin.

It didn't hurt, but it was the principle of the matter.

"You're a real asshole, you know that?" she spoke, but decided to cut him off before he could respond. "Of course you do- you just don't care."

"Just a little payback for having to work with you."

She leaned back when Jax moved in to kiss her again and heard him laugh before he tucked his head into her neck instead. His hands moved to grab at her jacket, easily getting a handful of it in each one before he tugged it off of her shoulders and down her arms- tossing it aside to join the vest he had discarded earlier that morning.

His hands moved underneath her before they grabbed at the other side of his desk as he pushed himself on top of her, gradually pushing her down against her back underneath him.

His mouth had moved from her neck to her jaw, kissing at her skin as she found herself laughing now.

"Fuck you," Sonya whispered, as she moved to hook her legs around his waist now, her ankles crossed over the back of his hips. "If I have a bruise tonight, I'm killing you."

"Take a number and stand in line," Jax replied.

The heat of his body pressed against her own was a comfort she didn't get to experience often enough.

She felt his arms move out from underneath her, before his hands moved to her white shirt between them, bundling it up and pushing it over her breasts. Her hands pushed between them as she worked to unclip her bra from the front- remembering well that Jax had managed to rip her previous one in half the last time. She peeled the cups away from her breasts and felt how his hands immediately wrapped themselves around them.

"You never waste time," she teased, as she wrapped her fingers around his wrists, and felt how the metallic joints flexed as he squeezed his fingers against her.

"With how you walk around flaunting them, you should be glad I'm not doing this more often," Jax remarked.

"Wouldn't be a bad thing."

She felt his lips leave her jaw and move down to her neck, down to her sternum, before she felt them dip into the valley between her breasts- leaving a trail of goosebumps behind him. His hot breath pooled against her skin and Sonya felt his hands shift as Jax pressed his thumbs over her nipples. She had long since gotten used to the touch of metal over skin- and maybe a little too used to it, given just how quickly her nipples got hard at the touch.

His weight had settled on top of her and she could feel the firm press of his hips between her thighs- and she felt the way he slowly began to rock them against her. The tight fit of her leather pants made it easy for her to feel the already growing bulge of his cock rubbing over her; and almost immediately, she felt herself getting turned on by the way it stroked over the curve of her groin.

Tightening her legs around his waist, she lifted her hips and rubbed herself against him in return- hearing the subtle groan that escaped him.

His mouth moved back to her neck as his hands pulled away from her breasts and grabbed at her hips; there was barely any room between them, but Jax pulled her tighter against him, voraciously rubbing and grinding into her now. She could feel the weight of his body behind each thrust, feeling how easily he worked over her, and feeling the rush of heat flood to her head at what was to come.

"Are you going to fuck me today or tomorrow, Jax?" Sonya hissed out between the heavy rocking against her groin, between the aching throbs that were amplified by the press of his cock against her. "If I can walk in here and interrupt you, so could someone else."

"Everyone else knows not to," Jax reminded. "You just don't care."

To appease her, however, he set her hips back against his desk before his arms reached back to unwrap her legs from around him. Her legs felt stiff already and when he moved them down, she was fully aware of the sense of wet heat between them- already feeling it trickling down her thighs now.

Jax pulled away from her, just enough to loosen the belt around her waist before he stood back and tugged at her pants- eventually yanking them off of her hips.

There was a sense of relief as the fitted pressure was pulled off of her thighs, relieving her of some of the tightness that had been knotting in her loins. She felt him grab her underneath the knees before he hoisted her legs up and settled the heels of her boots on his shoulders.

Slipping a hand between her legs, Sonya plucked her thong from between her lips and pulled it aside, before she ran her fingers over herself. A shiver ran down her back as she pushed her fingers between her folds, feeling the warm arousal that was collecting thick between them- and feeling how it coated and smeared around at her touch.

She watched as Jax tugged at his own belt, loosening his pants before he pulled his cock free.

And the sight of it alone was enough to incite a throbbing where her fingers rested.

She watched as he stroked himself briefly before he guided his cock against her, rubbing it against her labia before he pushed the head between them. She moved her fingers to rub over the tip as he slowly pushed it back and forth against her- allowing her to feel the curve of his shaft. There was a twitch of hunger as she watched his cock slide between her thighs, as she watched it push between her fingers when she wrapped them around him.

And when she pressed the flat of her thumb over the tip, she could feel the warm bubbling of precum spilling out of him.

"This bad boy is ready, are you?" Sonya teased.

"Shouldn't that be my line?"

"I wasn't sure if you would get around to asking- you seem to be enjoying yourself," she replied, as she moved her other hand to stroke down his shaft- feeling the subtle twitch under his skin.

"You're one to talk," Jax reminded.

She felt him pull his cock from her grasp before he moved a hand to rest against her mound- and Sonya felt her body jerk as Jax slipped his thumb down to circle over her clit. His other hand moved between her legs and she felt the cool metal of his fingers as they pushed carefully between her labia and mimicked the same rubbing motions her fingers had done beforehand. Up and down to coat themselves in her before she felt him push down and felt a single digit push inside of her.

It was either a moan or a gasp that escaped her at the subtle breach, at the sliding motion of him pushing it to full inside of her.

There was a small rocking thrust before Jax pulled back and slipped in a second finger.

She felt the tremor that ran through her body in response.

And felt how her body clung to him as he continued to work her up, as he continued to stretch her out- although it hardly seemed necessary by this point. Just the short penetration was enough to send a tingling sensation to the tips of every finger that curled against his desk. It didn't help that he continued to roll his thumb over her clit with every thrust, ensuring to milk every little reaction out of her.

"I-  _ fuck _ \- it's fine, you'll fit," Sonya hissed.

"I just have to make sure," Jax replied, as he slowly pulled his fingers from her.

"It was one time," she huffed.

She watched as he reached over to open one of his desk drawers before he pulled an unlabeled bottle out.

"One time- and yet, plenty of questions of why you looked uncomfortable for two days."

Sonya laughed at the remark- and the memory.

A little overzealous action on her part.

And now Jax refused to ever fuck her in a car again.

In the heat of the moment, she had wanted nothing more than to take advantage of the rare alone time they had on the clock- and yet the two days spent sitting in a convoy afterwards had been absolute Hell.

She would do it again in a heartbeat though.

Sonya watched as he popped the bottle open and poured the clear liquid over his cock, dripping some of it over her as well. She reached out to help rub the lube over him, taking her time in smearing it over his tip and down along the shaft- teasing him with a few last minute strokes.

Once she was satisfied with the extra coverage, she guided the tip of his cock down between her labia once more and rubbed the tip of it against herself.

His cock was resting at the source of the throbbing in her loins, but for a moment Sonya swore she could feel the throbbing in her head as the anticipation swelled in her chest.

She felt Jax push forward and felt the tip of his cock slowly push inside of her.

There was another hiss between her lips as her head fell back against the desk, as Sonya felt how her body began to stretch around him- easy, given how slow and careful he pushed against her, sinking his cock deeper and deeper inside of her. Her fingers continued to brush against him, feeling the way he slid closer to her, feeling the slight pause just before he rocked back and forth against her, gradually working her out again, preparing her, before he slid himself to full.

It felt like her head was completely flooded.

She couldn't process anything other than the heat of him inside of her, anything more than the slight rocking of his hips, bringing constant attention to how well snug his cock was. Sometimes it was still hard to believe that Jax could fit as easily as he did inside of her; it came with practice though, and preparation- and knowing exactly what she was getting herself into ahead of time.

After all, just off sight alone, there was never any doubt that his cock could fill every available inch of space between her walls.

Enough so that even now she could feel a slight spasm in her thighs from the minor strain.

"You're a little quiet, Sonya- that's unlike you."

She snorted softly at the remark. "Probably cause you're practically in my throat right now."

Jax made a half-chuckle, obviously trying not to humor her crude response.

The first few thrusts were slow with his hands wrapped around her hips, holding her steady as he rocked back and forth against her. Nice little movements that allowed her to feel the rubbing of his cock inside of her, allowing her to feel how he massaged her inner walls with each rock.

Jax gradually worked her up with each thrust, giving a little more each time until he was sliding half of his cock in and out of her- until he was almost having to hold her down simply to keep her body from moving against his desk. Sonya swore she could hear the damn thing near creaking with each shift of his weight against her, with each thrust that had her squirming in response.

His hands eventually climbed to her thighs, keeping them firmly squeezed in his hold as he moved with more freedom.

"Maybe we should make this a more... permanent activity," she proposed, as she hooked her fingers under the edge of his desk once more- keeping herself steady against his heavier movements. He kept her legs firmly in place, but she could practically feel the vibrations of each thrust race up along her back and felt how they shifted her against the flat of his desk. "Especially with all the waiting we're doing lately."

"We wouldn't get any work done," Jax reminded.

"We don't anyways."

Sonya felt the squeeze of his hands around her thighs.

"I'm pretty sure Raiden would be real thrilled about that."

"Oh, he's a big guy, he'll get over it," she assured, before she moved a hand to pat at her chest. "Speaking of big guys-"

His hands slid up along the back of her thighs before Jax grabbed at the back of her knees and held her legs against him as he leaned down towards her- following her gesture. If she wasn't so flexible, it would've been uncomfortable to have her knees next to her head, but she was used to it. On and off the battlefield. She was more focused on his warm lips back against her own, focused on his tongue filling her mouth again.

Sonya moved her hands to grapple with his arms, tugging his upper body further down until she could curl them against the backs of his shoulders; her fingers tracing the seam of skin just before it turned into metal.

There were longer, deeper thrusts now as the position gave him all the space he needed and wanted.

She heard herself groan between the different thrusts, feeling the curve of his shaft filling her over and over again- feeling her body clinging to every movement and inch Jax rubbed against her. She could feel his hips coming down on top of her, feeling the successful connection each time, feeling the slight squirm and squeeze of her walls as he pressed himself to base again and again.

He teased her once by pulling all the way out, by leaving just the tip of his cock inside of her- rocking it against the nerves that lined her entrance.

And it was enough to have her dragging her nails down against his back.

Which in turn, was enough to have him sink himself to full in one thrust, bouncing her slightly underneath him.

Each thrust had her body waning back and forth over the edge as Sonya felt him teasing the tight knots in her loins- as she felt him practically touching the knots in her belly. Jax knew exactly how to use his size to get to her, to have her scratching and clawing at his desk, at his metal arms, at any inch of skin she could reach. Every sense in her body was focused on him, focused on the throbbing that only got worse the quicker he started to move against her.

Fingers dug into his skin as Sonya felt the warm aching building up, as she felt the anticipating tugging and tinging in her limbs.

She could hear him grunting between each thrust and could feel him getting heavier on top of her.

Jax sheathed himself inside of her, buckling down with his hips just before he came- and Sonya heard herself gasp at the heat that pooled into her belly in response. She could feel his cock twitching inside of her and felt one more hard rock of his hips before her body inevitably gave in afterwards. She muffled herself in his shoulder as she felt how her walls clung around him, hugging onto his cock and savoring the shape of it as she came to him still inside of her- milking him through the last few shakes of his own orgasm.

She didn't know how the hell his desk was still standing when they were done.

Jax pulled away, tucking one arm underneath him for support as he tried to catch his breath.

She felt her body go practically limp underneath him, just barely finding the strength to raise her hands and brush aside the hair that had gotten stuck to the sweat on her face.

"Okay so- maybe a small schedule to start with," Sonya spoke, hearing the hoarse sound of her own voice.

"Oh, now she wants less of a commitment," Jax teased. "Shouldn't be surprised."

She punched him in the chest, although it was hardly anything more than a slap.

"Look, unless you wanna start fucking somewhere where I can get a padded mattress and maybe some hip support, fine- but until then, I'm gonna need a few days to recover from you."

He laughed, airy and breathless still.

"Just a friendly reminder, you started this, Blade."

"Yeah, and you finished first, Major."


	6. Thigh-Riding- Sonya/Sindel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Post-MK9!AU

Raiden had advised her to watch herself around the newly crowned Outworld Queen.

Once the former Edenian Queen, Sindel was an acceptable replacement for Shao Kahn- by a long shot, and even that was an understatement and a half. And yet, there was still some semblance of something controlling the woman. The Sindel now wasn't the same that Raiden had known her to be; she wasn't the one that they were still trying to resurrect, the same one they were trying to break free of whatever prison her mind was in.

But this was the one that they had for now.

The one they needed to deal with in order to stay in her good grace.

The one they needed to handle in order to keep her content until they could figure out what exactly was still wrong.

Neither Raiden nor Fujin could make sense of the new Queen.

And insider information from both Princess Kitana and Jade gave them little to no leads to go off of.

At the very least, their reports indicated that the resurrected Queen held no ill-will towards them; if anything, Sindel was overly protective of the two- as well as most of the royalty that Shao Kahn had kept with him.

Which was something Raiden was able to explain by reporting that Kitana and Jade were Edenian, which in turn passed that bloodline on to Mileena, which was why Sindel had been quick to protect the hybrid sister after Shao Kahn's death. The former Emperor's tactician, Tanya, and one of his Generals, Rain, were also Edenian. And Skarlet's creation from blood spilled in the arena had garnered her enough Edenian blood for Sindel to sense.

And considering that it was of no secret that Ermac had been created through the souls lost during the destruction of Edenia, including the former King Jerrod's, he too was pulled under Sindel's protection.

The woman was far from being vengeful.

But she had been scorned, murdered, corrupted, and then resurrected.

She was angry.

She was taking what little remained of her past, of her former realm, and she was protecting it- even if it meant shutting out former allies.

Sindel was far from being vindictive, but she wasn't opposed to being petty.

She knew that Raiden and Fujin were trying to figure her out, that they were trying to find a way to break the anger that was forcing them on eggshells. And out of petty rashness, she rejected any and all attempts they made to be diplomatic with her; she shut them out of Outworld and forbid them from speaking with her unless first spoken to.

The shutting decision made them vulnerable, maybe almost desperate.

The new Queen refused to speak with Raiden or Fujin, but she was willing to hear out anyone else.

She was willing to give Earthrealm another chance at gaining her trust back.

So, how Sonya of all people managed to get on the woman's good side was a question they were all asking.

Not that she was going to complain.

As long as one of them managed to get their foot in the door, it meant that not all hope was lost.

Sonya kept Raiden's advice of watching herself and using caution when interacting with the Queen in the back of her head every time she departed to Outworld on Earthrealm business.

She was told to keep her distance, to be open but reserved; be truthful but not forgoing of information when pressed.

Sindel was quick to pick up on cues, to pick up on hesitation- something Sonya had been quick to pick up on herself.

The first few meetings were kept at arm's length, with lukewarm conversation between them.

It took a month before Sindel was willing to let them move beyond her throne room, before the Queen was willing to let them have a conversation without guards present. And of course, after seeing the kind of mayhem the woman could create on her own, the thought of being in a room alone with the Queen wasn't exactly a happy thought.

Not at first anyways.

The more she spoke with the Queen, the more she could see the woman's guard dropping.

It took two months before Sonya noticed that Sindel seemed completely at ease and relaxed around her.

Almost too relaxed as the Queen's attire began to change from stiff, regal uniforms, to looser-fitting, more revealing looks.

Sonya went along with it, but kept the noticeable change in the back of her head.

It didn't stay there for very long.

She was supposed to keep her distance.

She was supposed to use caution.

It took four months in before Sonya was doing neither of those.

Her latest assignment would have her in Outworld for three days with the end goal of having Sindel convinced to at least speak with Fujin, even if the meeting had to be in Earthrealm.

But when Sonya walked into the lounge room to find Sindel lazing about on one of the many couches that occupied her space, dressed down in the purple silk robe the woman had been greeting her with lately, she knew they weren't going to get far into the new discussion. Not today, at least.

"I was beginning to question when you would show up," Sindel spoke.

And the rim of the wine glass pressed against her lips was hardly enough to hide the curling smile behind it.

"I arrived on time," Sonya replied, as she closed the door behind her and made her way across the small lounging room. "You're usually waiting for me downstairs; I wasn't anticipating the travel up four flights."

Her response was met with a quiet hum before the woman set her glass of wine aside.

"You must be tired," she spoke. "Come, sit."

A rather innocent offer.

But one that sent a mild throb down to her loins as Sindel patted at her thigh along with it.

Ever since Raiden had asked her to meet with the Queen again, the anticipation of seeing Sindel again had been building. She had spent three days going through debriefings, going over notes, discussion and debate points to bring up in order to get the woman to see their point of view. It was a lot of mental work to essentially ask one question.

Sonya had also spent three days getting off to the thought of seeing the woman again.

The day couldn't get here fast enough.

And now here she was, exactly where she wanted to be three days ago.

Crossing the space between them, Sonya practically dropped herself onto the woman's thigh before she felt herself get pulled in- before she felt those warm lips that were waiting for her.

A taste of wine, a little bitter, melted between them.

And she lead her tongue into Sindel's mouth, seeking out the next drop of it.

Sonya felt a hand touch at her lower back, before it curled against the open skin beneath her jacket and slid up underneath it- climbing up along her ribs as Sindel pulled her down against her. She could feel the woman's other hand move to grab at her thigh, fingers tangling in the folds of her pants for leverage.

"Perhaps I should start requesting that you show up without the uniform," Sindel mused between the break of their lips. "It would save me a lot of time."

"I'm sure you would love the imagery of me walking up four flights of stairs completely naked," Sonya retorted.

"Only if I'm the one leading you," the woman replied, "- and preferably on a leash."

Sonya kissed the woman once more, just to make her quiet.

But she heard the murmured laugh that came from it instead.

She felt the hands that moved to her hips now, and felt the playful slaps that followed.

"Entertain me."

A hushed command.

Two words and she felt that burning ache in her loins all over again.

Slowly, Sonya started to rock her hips against the woman's thigh, which was still locked between her own. She shifted her weight forward, focusing it more on her knees to give herself the looseness she needed to guide her hips back and forth. The movement alone was enough to bring attention to how turned on she was already, bringing attention to the anticipation that had made it a little difficult to climb all those stairs before.

It was already hot and wet between her legs- something she was certain Sindel already knew.

It took a little work to find the right spot, but Sonya felt the warm jolt that pulled tight in her thighs when she did. It would've been easier if it was just skin-on-skin contact, but she had gotten a little proficient at working even if clothing was in the way. Military life on base didn't offer a lot of time to get undressed; if you wanted a deed done, you got it done in the moment, regardless of what might be in the way.

In this instance though, it was a mix of already being worked up, of having the woman watching her, of being the woman's entertainment, that made it rather easy for her to work herself against the woman's thigh.

Sonya leaned forward, feeling the shift of weight onto her clit, and worked herself at that angle.

One hand moved to grip at the back of the couch, while the other settled on the junction of Sindel's unoccupied thigh- giving herself two forms of anchor to keep her balance.

"So eager to please," Sindel whispered.

The woman's hands remained at her hips, loosely following the way Sonya rocked them back and forth.

"And the others wonder why I prefer you."

"If only they knew how easy it is to get on your good side," Sonya mused.

"You are an exception," Sindel reminded.

She felt the woman's hands move away from her hips and felt how they climbed up her body.

There was a tug before her jacket came off of her shoulders and down her arms, before she let Sindel pull it off of her and toss it away. Sonya never broke stride as she grabbed at the hem of her half-shirt and slipped it off overhead- tossing it to join her jacket. And without hesitating, she stripped her sports bra off as well and dropped it into Sindel's lap.

"I believe you've corrected me," the woman started, as she leaned back into the couch. "It is more fun to see the clothing come off."

Sonya could feel the woman's eyes roaming over her, taking in the details and movement of her breasts as they bounced in time with her rocking.

Fingers reached out and caught one of her nipples mid-bounce, squeezing it to keep hold, before Sindel caught the other one as well.

She felt the slight pinch of the woman's nails in her skin before she felt a tighter pinch against her nipples as the woman squeezed them in her hold. A muffled groan rumbled in her throat as Sonya felt the tight pressure, the almost numbing sting as Sindel continued to squeeze her nipples until they turned a shade of purple between her fingers.

She grunted slightly as she continued to grind against the woman's thigh, gyrating her hips now as she felt the building ache in her loins and stomach, as she felt the sense of heat that was spreading throughout her body now. Leaning forward again, Sonya put more weight against her clit and felt the shaking in her legs as she found herself closing in on a release.

She came the moment Sindel's hands released her breasts.

Whether it was the sudden release of pressure on her now throbbing nipples, or the bearing of weight against her clit, she didn't know- and she didn't care.

Sonya just felt the latch of her thighs around Sindel's as she grinded her hips against her, almost bucking into the woman's leg as she felt the orgasm pull her lower body into a tight spasm. It felt like she was literally riding the climax out as she moved her hands to the back of the couch for extra leverage, dragging her hips back and forth against her clit until the heat had run its course.

Until she wanted to collapse onto the woman underneath her.

Sonya got a few minutes to breathe, to catch her breath, before she felt hands back on her hips, before she felt herself getting pulled back down into the woman's lap- inciting a slight wince as she felt the sudden tenderness of her clit underneath the weight now.

"If it wasn't at my own instance, I'd say you're making me look like a spoiled host with all the entertainment you're providing me."


	7. Threesome- Sonya/Kenshi/Kitana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU setting: Post-MK11/Past stuck in the future.

"He's good."

Sonya chuckled at the hazy words, looking down at how Kitana laid out across the tangled sheets of the bed. Her black hair was loose and sprawled beneath her, clashing rather eloquently against the white sheets around her. Her head was tilted back as she breathed through parted lips, letting out the occasional hiccup as a moan rumbled in her throat.

Skin tanned by an Outworld sun had already been marked and marred by Earthrealm lips.

But Sonya couldn't resist leaning into the woman once more.

She brought her lips to Kitana's, feeling the loose contact between them, before she felt the warmth of the woman's tongue in her mouth- swift at the opportunity despite her relaxed state. Sonya moved a hand to cup Kitana's cheek, sealing the contact now and drawing out a quiet moan as she swapped tongues between them. She felt how Kitana moved a hand to tangle in her hair, keeping her pulled in, keeping her anchored against her mouth.

She could feel the subtle rocking of Kitana's body underneath her, feeling how it moved with each thrust that pushed between her legs.

When she broke for air, Sonya felt the passing sweep of Kitana's tongue over her lips before the woman released her.

"Where did you find him?" Kitana whispered.

For a moment, instead of answering, Sonya let herself take in the sight of the former Princess once more. Once looking a mess between exasperated and distraught at the ongoing timeline situation, Kitana was now at full ease; a sight Sonya never expected to see the woman in. She was in complete lull, almost hypnotized by the steady thrusting that plunged in and out between her thighs.

In a cruder way of putting it, Sonya was certain the woman was about four minutes out from having both her mind and guts scrambled.

"He sort of found me first," Sonya answered, before she looked back to their third partner.

Kenshi was standing at the edge of the bed, Kitana's legs pulled around his waist while his hands kept a tight grip on her thighs- keeping her hips somewhat lifted to meet each of his thrusts. And with each thrust, she could feel Kitana's body being bounced along with it, which incited the occasional moan.

There were far more exciting positions to try out, but he wanted to start off with something simple. He admitted he wasn't certain of how he would react to the situation; his sense of touch was incredibly sensitive, and while he could probably hold his own with one person, two people might be pushing it. And given how he knew the two of them to grapple in battle, he didn't think they would be much different out of battle.

Sonya couldn't deny the point out.

Given that the situation was half-sprung on the man, she let him take the reins for the time being.

And let him warm himself up on the Outworld Kahn.

Sonya let her fingers trail down along Kitana's abdomen, feeling the tight tremors that ran under her skin, before she slid them between the woman's legs- and she felt the jerk of Kitana's body as her fingers began to rub over her clit. It was enough to entice another moan as the woman threw her head back once more, slightly bucking her hips into her hand and against his cock.

She could feel the pull of the bed sheets underneath her, from where Kitana's hands were now half-clenched and tugging at them.

Circling her fingers, Sonya watched as the woman squirmed beneath her- watching as Kitana's upper body rocked to one side now. She pushed her fingers further between Kitana's legs, feeling the movement of each thrust, feeling how easily Kenshi buried himself into the woman- plunging in and out of her in a tight rhythm. It was almost addicting to feel around, to feel how Kitana's body so readily accepted him- to feel how easy she was for him.

Fingers rocked between her legs, rubbing at the wet mess of the woman's labia and stroking his cock between each thrusts- feeling the sharing and passing of heat between them.

"If you think this is good, you should see what he can do with his mouth," Sonya teased.

And her remark was met with another moan.

Sonya pushed herself up, removing herself from Kitana's side momentarily, as she turned her attention to Kenshi. She took a moment to study him, to take note of the firmness in his jaw, the tight pull of his neck.

"Enjoying yourself?" she poised.

She slid her fingers back up, circling them over Kitana's clit once more- and hearing the woman almost yelp in response.

"This isn't exactly what I imagined when you offered a place to stay," Kenshi replied. "Didn't realize you were going to make me earn my keep."

Sonya chuckled before she leaned into him, bringing her lips to his own- and feeling the warm mouth that awaited her. She kept it simple and loose, working to build up his tolerance, while also letting him keep focused on what was important.

Kenshi's future counterpart was staying with the Shirai Ryu, while her own counterpart had yet to leave the Special Forces base in over two weeks. General Blade, which was still weird to think of herself in that rank, and also in a third person kind of way, offered for her to stay off base and temporarily move in to her own residence; Sonya was pretty certain the offer was only made just so she would get out of the way- but she accepted it nonetheless.

She wasn't going to argue with her future self after all.

From there, Kenshi also temporarily moved in- mostly because General Blade was certain that the man would disappear if there was no one watching him; something of which even his future half agreed on. And the last thing they needed was an out-of-time telepathic blind swordsman roaming around.

Of course, Sonya had been given a lecture about keeping her distance with the man.

Which she obviously didn't listen to.

Kitana had visited the Special Forces base earlier that day with Raiden.

Sonya still wasn't entirely sure how the woman ended up here, with them, but she wasn't going to complain.

"Oh, you haven't started to earn anything just yet," Sonya teased, nipping at his lower lip when she pulled away.

She shifted her attention back to Kitana, watching at how the woman continued to let herself be fucked. Her eyes were rolled upward while hands were firmly twisted in the bed sheets now.

"Just a little longer," Sonya spoke. "He's almost got you."

"I don't think you have to tell her that," Kenshi replied.

And she could hear him grunting a bit as he spoke.

"Sounds like she's about to have you as well," she teased, as she circled her fingers tighter against the woman. "Maybe we should see who gets who to cum first."

"I think you're enjoying this a little more than you should be."

Sonya continued to circle her fingers tighter against the former Princess, listening to the way Kitana moaned underneath her, feeling the woman squirm and buck her hips- meeting each of his thrusts with one of her own. It didn't take long before she heard the partial gasp, before she felt Kitana's hips buckle into Kenshi's, buckling against his cock as she came to him still inside of her.

And she heard him groan in response.

She watched as his weight shifted forward as Kenshi tightened the grip around Kitana's thighs- stilling for just a moment, just long enough to savor the way her body clenched around him. And she might've enhanced the sensation by continuing to work her fingers against Kitana's clit, causing her to gyrate against his hips- drawing out a small curse this time.

To his credit, Kenshi was able to keep the woman steadily held against him, even if it did seem like he was struggling to keep his grip on her legs.

"I'm good, I'm good," Kitana eventually murmured, as one hand loosely batted at the two of them between her legs.

Sonya moved her fingers to wrap around his cock and pull him free.

She felt the warm heat of his skin in her hold, felt the slick mess left behind by Kitana finishing on him- and could even see the strings of fluid that still strung them together. She stroked him over, finding him still hard in her grasp- and finding herself impressed that he had managed not to cum alongside the woman.

Which was probably for the best.

She managed to get Kenshi to finish on Kitana's abdomen instead- and pressed a grin to his shoulder as she heard him groan in the aftermath.

"Not bad," Sonya teased, as she released him and watched as he shifted Kitana's hips back onto the bed, allowing him to drop her legs from his waist now. Her fingers still teased his cock, loosely stroking him one or two more times. "Let me know when you're ready to go again, because I call dibs on the next one."


	8. Clothed Sex- Sonya/Stryker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The MK mobile app has a Kombat Cup!Sonya card that I've been desperately wanting to write something for for so long. Figured I could take the opportunity to do something for it now.

The whistle blew at halftime.

Most of the team took their break resting in the shade, half-drinking, half-drenching themselves in water, while the few who had family present joined them in the audience, on the sideline. More than likely catching up on the scores or watching anything that might've been recorded.

Sonya sought out the cool air of the community center locker room.

She wanted the isolated quiet, to quell the headache from the cheering crowd outside.

And she wanted the touch of Stryker's hands on her waist as he finally caught up to her.

The open floor of the locker room amplified any and all noises made between them as she followed his lead, allowing him to eventually take her to where the shower cells in the back were. The cells were just barely big enough to fit the both of them, but it did offer some sense of privacy in exchange for the tight squeeze; it would at least allow them to spot someone walking through the lockers first, giving them time to split before they could be seen together.

It was better than nothing.

They only had fifteen minutes to spare anyways.

Sonya kept her hands curled tight around the support bar behind her, using it as an anchor while also using her upper body to keep her balance. Her legs were still a little worked over from the forty-five minute match earlier, which only seemed to add to the growing weakness in them every time Stryker sank himself to full inside of her.

She could feel the tight grip of his hands grabbing her from the back as he pulled her hips in against his own, almost bouncing the two of them between each thrust.

Not the best timing, or the best place, but at least the elastic of their matching gym shorts made the clothing portion easy to get around.

Sonya had hers pulled down to her thighs, giving Stryker just enough space to get between them, allowing them to get the deed done- which was the only thing they both wanted at the moment.

The running AC in the building kept her from feeling overheated.

Which was a plus considering that she was already covered in sweat from before.

"This isn't exactly how I pictured you calling in your favor."

Her remark was met with his eyes glancing to her own before they shifted back to her right, looking over her shoulder.

He was keeping an eye on the entrance to the showers, just in case.

"Do we have to have this conversation right now?" Stryker questioned.

"I got here late," Sonya reminded. "I didn't get a chance to tear you a new asshole before the game started."

He let out a hard exhale- either at her remark, or him simply trying to catch his breath.

"Look, our precinct made it to the local tournament and we were down a man," he answered. "We're trying to keep up with the community and be more involved with the city and its people- plus the winnings go to some of the local charities. This is pretty important to us, and pretty important to me. I've seen how you kick a human head, I figured a soccer ball would be even easier for you."

Sonya rolled her eyes at the remark.

Considering how this favor had been in response to the _last_ Tournament they were in, she couldn't believe he would drag her into another.

At least this one was just soccer.

And it was just for one day.

Chuckling to herself, Sonya moved a hand to grab at the front of his jersey, holding him in place as Stryker continued to work himself between her thighs. She felt his weight shift forward for a moment, felt the slight lull in movement before he quickly picked back up. For a man who was on a time limit, as well as nervous about being caught, he wasn't rushing himself to finish.

Which was a good thing.

She wasn't looking to end things so soon, not when she was enjoying how his cock slid into her again and again.

Not when she was enjoying the tight grip of his hands, the tight press between them- the additional use of force he had to use to get inside of her from this angle.

"The General of the Special Forces stands by a favor she gave to you as a Lieutenant- and one that you've held on to for years; one that could've been turned in at any time, for anything," Sonya continued, as she tightened her grip on his jersey, tugging him in closer to her. "And you respond by making me an extra on your precinct's soccer team."

" _Again_ , I've seen how you kick a human being- and we really need directional force on this team," Stryker reiterated. "Besides, it's for the community."

"Yeah? Is fucking me in the showers for the community too?"

"This part was your idea," he reminded. " _I_ was willing to wait."

"I don't wait," she retorted.

"Clearly."

Sonya kept her focus on his jersey, on how she had it tangled between her fingers; she tried not to focus on the slick thrusts moving between her thighs, but rather on the slight grunt that came out under his breath when he slid inside of her. She tried to think on anything to keep herself quiet. The slightest moan would probably echo throughout the entire room- and as paranoid as he was about it, the last thing either of them needed were people getting curious and walking in to investigate.

The last thing Stryker would want was his reputation potentially getting tarnished.

He didn't tell anyone who she was, and with her hair styled into french braids instead, no one seemed to recognize her either; not that she could name a time where anyone was ever able to pick her out of a crowd. She might've been Earthrealm's leading military General, but a majority of the general public probably didn't even know that she was a woman.

Still, worst case scenario, she could always name drop if it was necessary to get him out of a bind.

Then again, it would put her in the hot seat next.

So really, it was in both of their best interest if they just didn't get caught.

Which was getting increasingly harder to do as Sonya felt the knots in her stomach getting tighter, as each thrust felt like it struck one of the knots, causing that ache in her loins to throb harder. She felt the weight of his hips pressing against her own again and again, leading into each thrust- and for a man who said his team needed more force, he seemed to have enough of it himself.

Sonya groaned as she felt the tight curl of his hands against her, as she felt him shift her hips forward, allowing him easier access.

Dropping her hand from his jersey, she slipped it between them- navigating the tight space until her fingers circled over her clit.

With the added sensations, Sonya found herself pushing up on her toes, pushing her hips against his own- countering his thrust with her own.

And she heard the hissed groan Stryker made at the gesture; she caught the tight pull in his jaw from trying to keep himself quiet as well.

They worked a few more thrusts between them before she could feel herself getting tighter with each one, before she felt how he was shifting closer and firmer against her.

When his hands pulled her in and held her to him, sheathing his cock to full, Sonya worked herself over until she came to him inside of her. She listened to him grunt as she milked him for his own finish and felt the way his hips buckled against her when he did.

They were quiet and stiff against each other, riding out the shared climax while desperately trying not to draw attention to themselves with it.

Sonya pulled herself through the ending shakes before she moved a hand back to the support bar behind her, needing the additional anchor to keep her balance as her legs continued to shake underneath her.

Eventually Stryker let go of her before he moved his hands to grab at the bar as well, pressing himself against her and pressing her against it.

She breathed into his chest, feeling the shared convulsions between them before he slowly pulled out of her- leaving behind the warmth he had originally filled. She let her eyes close for a few moments, trying to quell her spinning vision, before she moved a hand to fumble for the phone in her pocket. Leaning her head back against the shower wall, Sonya opened her eyes just long enough to take a quick glance at the time on her screen- and caught him peeling off the condom in the background.

It would've been better without it, but she couldn't risk playing the second half with bits of him dripping out of her.

"Seven minutes left," Sonya replied. "Not bad."

"Next time, we wait till after the game," Stryker reiterated.

Sonya readjusted her uniform and dropped her phone back into her pocket before she moved to pat him on the chest. "I'll win this second quarter for you- and you can treat me to an after game celebration later, how about that?"

"As long as it's not public."


	9. Scratching/Licking- Sonya/Mileena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: pre-MKX

Fumbling for the lighter in her jacket, Sonya plucked it loose and lit the cigarette between her lips.

She savored the warm glow of the flame, the small heat that radiated from it, before she tossed both her lighter and jacket back onto the couch- allowing them to gather again with the rest of her clothing.

Taking the first puff of smoke, she started across the open room, avoiding furniture where she could, before she pushed through the heavy drapery that separated the large living quarters from the open balcony on the other side.

The night breeze was surprisingly chilly against her skin; a sharp contrast to the blistering heat from before.

Leaning against the stone railing, Sonya pulled the cigarette from her lips and looked out across the open desert around her.

In a dozen years, she never would've thought that she would find herself here again.

And willingly, at that.

But a desperate bid for Outworld's alliance in the face of a Netherrealm invasion would have lead anyone here.

Well, not everyone.

But certainly the one person who could see through the bullshit and see where Earthrealm was teetering on the brink of war.

Raiden could only turn so many blind eyes to it before she had to step in, before she had to go behind his back to do what was necessary- whether he would share the sentiment or not.

As far as she was concerned though, it wasn't his choice anymore.

He had his chance to speak and act.

And he did neither.

And with matters forcefully in her hands now, Sonya did what everyone was too afraid to do.

She talked.

She threw a cast out to Outworld; an invitation, a chance to speak- a chance to talk.

And she was surprised when an answer came through; acceptance.

It was a little difficult to handle the weeks spent talking with the Outworld Kahnum behind everyone's back. She had to come and go whenever Raiden wasn't around and basically take any openings when they were available- even if it meant showing up in Outworld in the middle of the night. Sonya had to swear Li Mei to secrecy, using the woman as a partial scapegoat if anyone asked about her visits; they never did thankfully. Li Mei got to retain her sense of honesty- as well as a good amount of hush money.

Sonya was certain that Fujin might've had his suspicions with her actions, but chose to not say anything about them.

She knew if he had, she would've had to deal with Raiden at her doorstep.

Mileena was easy to speak to. 

Something Sonya wasn't entirely expecting, but was certainly relieved by.

They both recognized that their realms were in trouble, that they were both at the mercy of an opponent who would not be as gracious as they were. And while Mileena was fully prepared to sink everything into the civil war at her back, Sonya couldn't do the same.

The war with the Netherrealm was complicated.

She wasn't looking to create more casualties out of it.

If anything, she was looking to undo the casualties from the decades before.

And they were at a time right now where they could still do it.

Putting the cigarette to her lips once more, Sonya closed her eyes and rubbed at the back of her neck- trying to will herself to not think about politics anymore.

After all, politics might've brought her here to begin with- but the mood had changed since then.

Instead, she let her thoughts focus on the dull aching of her back, neck, and shoulders.

On the sharp throbbing of pain that radiated down her back.

For what it was worth, the Outworld Kahnum knew what she was doing- on _and_ off the battlefield.

She heard the sound of the heavy curtain moving behind her and pulled the cigarette away from her mouth once more.

In the absence of words, and even an introduction, Sonya felt fingers touch at her back and skim down it- eventually settling at the small dip above the back of her hips. She felt the touch of lips against the back of her shoulder next before they gradually worked down to the first set of cuts that tore across her scapula. A quiet groan escaped her as she felt the rough tongue against her skin, as she felt the short strokes that licked over the open cuts left behind by the same person.

She was pretty sure her back was a spectacle.

It sure felt like it.

Sonya felt the subtle trembling in her fingers again and held tighter to her cigarette.

"Fuck-" she whispered, feeling the small sting that came with each contact. "Trying to make amends or just trying to re-hydrate?"

"Both." Came the purring response.

And Sonya chuckled at it.

She felt those lips move further down to where aggressive hands had clung to her waist and hips, practically jerking and guiding them between the woman's own- clinging and thrusting against the toy they had previously shared between them.

"At least you're honest."

Sonya felt how Mileena covered her back, licking away at the half-dried red streaks that had spilled down her skin.

The ones she knew about based on the red-spotted sheets she had left behind on the Kahnum's bed.

She should've figured, given the woman's nails- her claws- and her half-feral antics, that she wouldn't exactly walk away in prime condition.

But even she had to admit she was still caught off-guard by them.

In the heat of the moment, Sonya had been more focused on keeping Mileena pinned underneath her, on keeping her snarling and growling with every thrust made between the woman's thighs. She could vaguely recall the weight of the woman's hands on her back, the curling of fingers as they dragged and gripped at her skin in waves of euphoria.

The reality of it didn't really hit her until she dragged herself out of bed after a post-coitus power nap.

Until she felt the stiffness in her muscles and the way her back refused to bend and move with her.

Sonya wasn't entirely sure how the hell she was going to explain her condition _should_ someone manage to spot the open cuts, but she figured she would cross that bridge should she come to it.

Lips made their way to the back of her hips before she felt those familiar hands grab and tug at them to turn her around; a motion that Sonya followed before she leaned back against the railing- attempting to thread the railing between the cuts on her back to avoid direct contact.

Hands climbed up her thighs and pushed them apart, allowing Mileena to sink her head between them.

Which then allowed Sonya to feel that elongated tongue- and feel how it immediately pushed and sank inside of her.

She hissed at the breach, partly standing up on her toes with it, before she looked down to see how Mileena's maw seemed to close itself against her. She felt how the woman's teeth rubbed against her thighs and pressed into her pubic mound- seemingly swallowing her from the middle. She felt those fingers curl against her hips once more as the Kahnum seemed to prove herself insatiable, as she was already rubbing and thrusting her tongue against her.

And despite the dull throbbing in her stomach from their shared actions from before, Sonya shifted her legs further apart and let Mileena work.

Leaning her head back, she moved a hand to tangle in the woman's black hair- rocking the Kahnum's head against her groin with each thrust of her tongue.

Once more, she could feel those claws curling into her skin.

Sonya felt the stinging ache as they pierced the first layer before they slowly drug themselves downward- raking from her hips down to her thighs.

At this rate, it seemed like it was another long night ahead of her.


	10. Double Penetration- Sonya/Kenshi/Jax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: MK9

When Sonya dropped the invite for the blind swordsman to come back to her room, it had, for the most part, been a bluff.

One that Kenshi called and accepted her on.

Something Sonya hadn't anticipated him to do.

But the two of them had been doing nothing but calling one another's bluff every time they crossed paths.

It had originally been a game of observation on her behalf, although she was pretty certain that Kenshi shared the same thought process. Given what she had seen of him so far, in and out between Tournament matches, he had a habit of going for people. Not in a challenging way, or at least not all the time, but he put people on edge; he tried to crack them on a mental level- tried to figure out how the pieces worked, how the internal clock ticked.

Which coincidentally was how Sonya worked as well.

There for awhile, it was like two people trying to jailbreak the other one's head.

It lead to some interesting encounters.

This one in particular.

Kenshi might've called her bluff on coming back to her room, but Sonya was pretty certain that he wasn't anticipating her to actually go through with the offer.

Just like neither of them were anticipating to run into Major Briggs on the way up to her room.

And Jax certainly wasn't expecting to see the two of them together either.

It lead to another round of bluffing.

Two versus one now.

And once more, their combined sense of stubbornness didn't allow for any of them to back down.

Groaning, Sonya tucked her head back against Jax's shoulder as she felt how easily he moved underneath her.

He kept one arm braced behind him for support, while the other was pulled across her ribs, keeping her pulled back against his chest- and giving her a slight anchor as he moved his hips underneath her. She shivered as she felt each slow thrust of his cock as Jax slid in and out of her, partly using the arm braced over her to slide her up and down against him as well.

With each thrust, she could feel how her body stretched around him.

Even with an hour or two of pure foreplay, of the three of them getting acquainted with one another's body, of teasing and fingering, she could still feel the subtle strain as she slid down onto the base of his cock.

Jax always took some time to get used to, but the mess of lube between them only made each of his movements that more evident inside of her.

"Come on," Sonya coaxed, as she stretched a leg out in front of her and pressed her foot against Kenshi's abdomen. "I already gave you the invitation- don't keep me waiting."

She slid her foot downwards, and just managed to stroke it along his shaft before she felt him grab her by the ankle and ease her leg back.

"I've seen what you can do with that thing," Kenshi remarked- sliding his fingers up to her calf to emphasize his comment.

"Then take it as a threat."

The swordsman chuckled at her choice of words before he moved forward, positioning himself between her splayed thighs.

Dropping a hand between her legs, Sonya stroked her fingers over Jax, feeling where he was still planted inside of her and feeling how eager her body was to clench around him. She felt Jax pull her up at the touch, sliding her up against his chest, and partly off of his cock- no doubt to make room for their guest.

Admittedly, there was a minor tremor in her fingers as she now reached out and stroked them over Kenshi's shaft, before she guided the tip of his cock downward.

It took some fumbling to get him in the right position, before she felt one of Kenshi's hands move to her abdomen- giving himself some leverage as he pushed into her already filled body.

Sonya heard the suck of air between her teeth as she felt his cock gradually slide inside of her.

There was a slight burning sensation as he stretched her further to accommodate him, gradually bringing attention to the obvious tightness that began to fill her belly at their combined sizes.

She felt Kenshi's hands move to her thighs, sliding down to her hips once he was in enough.

"You're tight," he grunted, giving a few subtle thrusts before he slid himself completely inside of her.

And she hissed again at the sensation.

"I have- _both_ of you inside me," Sonya reminded.

The two of them remained still and waited for her to get used to the sensation, allowing her to rock herself against them and test the newfound limits of her body. She moved her fingers to her clit and rolled it underneath to distract herself- using the small sense of pleasure to offset the aching tightness. And the more she rocked over them, the more the throbbing began to ease off.

And eventually Sonya found herself focusing on the dual rubbing against her walls, on the continuous sense of pressure rubbing against the nerves that lined her entrance.

" _Fuck_ -"

"You alright?" Kenshi questioned.

And given his sense of telepathy, she couldn't imagine how he was trying to process all the thoughts going through her head right now.

"Don't worry about me," Sonya assured, as she inched her fingers downward and let them toy with where the two of them were. She could feel the tension in her own soft flesh as it stretched to accommodate them- and she could feel in two different ways just how snug they were inside of her. "I'll feel better once you start moving."

"We'll go slow," Jax spoke.

And she was under the impression that the remark was directed more towards Kenshi rather than her.

Jax remained stationary for the most part, allowing Kenshi to move against her first; it might've been for the Major's own benefit though, to get himself used to the tightness.

Sonya groaned with the slow moving thrusts, feeling how Kenshi worked himself in and out of her, allowing her to feel the tight movements in steady successions- and getting her used to them.

Her fingers moved back to her clit, rolling over it once more as a distraction.

It didn't take nearly as long as she thought it would before she could feel each thrust moving with ease.

The ache had pushed upward, knotting itself in her belly- and throbbing for an entirely different reason now.

"Just like that," Jax whispered, as his hand moved to cup her breast now- distracting her with the firm squeeze that followed. "You're handling this... surprisingly well."

She chuckled at the remark and moved a hand to squeeze at his thigh underneath her.

"You got me working well under pressure," Sonya teased. "Plus you haven't quite joined in yet- I may still tap out."

Following her remark, Jax slowly began to move with Kenshi- carefully sliding his cock in and out by the inches, moving alongside the swordsman. The slow build had her feeling how their dual movements felt inside of her and had her feeling how her body handled the compounded thrusts. There were a few groans and some squirming at the rubbing of their cocks against her walls, at the rubbing of their cocks against one another.

Gradually, they began to pick up.

Moving a little quicker, a little firmer until the both of them were moving into her at once.

Until Sonya could feel the tight pull of muscle up her back with each pounding thrust that landed inside of her.

They pushed deeper with each one, pushing until she could feel the weight behind their hips and felt how they squeezed her between them.

Until she could feel the ache in her own hips at their combined plunging that filled her to the brink again and again and again.

It was almost hard to breathe as she felt and heard the slick thrusting between the three of them.

As she felt hands that squeezed at her open thighs and hips.

She could feel Kenshi's weight as he pushed his body closer and closer to her.

Enough to where she was almost certain there would be marks on her thighs from where his hands and hips had been.

It was getting harder to think.

It felt like she could only focus on repeating one word over and over again in her head- anything past that was beyond her grasp.

Her fingers continued to circle her clit, keeping herself to their speed while admitting that it was probably just locked routine that had her fingers moving without her focus on them.

Sonya could feel the heat knotting in her stomach and barely had time to recognize it before she felt it slip out of her control.

Kenshi's hands were the only things fighting to keep her thighs separated as she felt herself cum to the both of them inside of her. The two of them slowed as soon as the orgasm triggered, as soon as her walls got tight around them, clenching to the combined shape of their cocks still nestled deep in her body. Exaggeration or not, it felt like she would've gotten split in two if they had kept moving.

It took her a few moments after to catch her breath, to wait for her body to relax and loosen.

"You alright?" Jax started, as his hand moved to rub at her sternum, working some air into her lungs.

She wasn't surprised he was asking- especially given how she had turned into dead weight on top of him and given how her head had fallen back against his shoulder without further warning.

Words didn't come to her immediately.

Instead, Sonya moved a hand to rub at his jaw to assure him otherwise.

"Keep going," she breathed.

The only thought and the only words she could process.

"Are you certain?" Kenshi queried.

And again, he was probably having a helluva time trying to figure out where her thoughts were right now.

"You two promised me the full experience," Sonya reminded. "And this isn't it."

The two of them followed through after her reassurance.

Without further hesitation, she noted.

Sonya felt them begin to move again, and felt how they began to thrust and bear into her sensitive walls now. Her mind was still fuzzy, but she could focus a little easier on their movements; she could feel more of the individual thrusts rather than just a blurred sensation. The both of them moved easier inside of her now, taking advantage of her release, and using her spilled arousal to coat themselves between each thrust.

Jax came first after her.

He pulled down on her hips, burying and spilling himself inside of her.

Sonya squirmed at the warm seed that filled in what little unoccupied space there was, feeling the warm pool it made inside of her belly. Her hips buckled down against him, rocking against the base of his cock- and the rough motion seemed to be enough to bring Kenshi to a finish as well. And for a second time, she felt the pool of heat, the sudden sensation of something warm and wet inside of her- before it spilled out, spilling between the three of them.

It took a few seconds of them resting inside of her, of them catching their own breaths, before the two of them slowly removed themselves.

Kenshi pulled out first, which only made her weak at the sudden emptiness left behind.

And when Jax pulled out next, Sonya groaned as she felt the rest of their combined fluids spill out of her now.

Fingers moved between her legs as she sought out the aching, as she checked for any minor injuries taken in the heat of the moment.

But the only thing she found was the slight gape left behind- and the thick mess of fluid that instantly coated her fingers when she touched it.

"Okay, I'm not saying a second round is off the table, but I need a shower first," Sonya started, as she started to lift herself from Jax's waist- only to feel the stinging numbness in her legs. "Or maybe I'll drown in the tub instead."


	11. Piercings- Sonya/Li Mei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: MK9

It was late.

Most of the bars in Outworld were still open, although just barely.

A few of them had already begun to dim their lights and pull their windows closed- calling out the last call for booze before the bar was locked up.

Which was a bit of a shame considering all she wanted was just one beer to clear her head and take her mind off of things.

Well that, and a seat at the bar counter so she wouldn't be bothered by any of the patrons who were already drunk and on their way out, but were still looking for a little company before they departed.

Sonya stepped into the first bar that was still well-lit and didn't appear to be in the process of kicking people out yet.

The crowd was thinning, which meant that there were plenty of seats available at the counter.

Business with the Tournament and with Outworld overall was beginning to get to her.

That and having to try out the art of politics while also minding herself around royalty was getting under her skin as well.

She could listen to orders just fine, as long as they were from people that she knew and respected; as long as they were from people who also knew and respected her, and knew what her limits were. She didn't like to listen to other people- and being here in Outworld only made that trait all the more evident.

Sonya looked up from her drink at the shift of movement in her peripheral.

She wasn't in the mood to deal with another drunk idiot who couldn't take the hint that she wanted to be alone.

And she was fully prepared to use the hall pass Jax gave her to snipe someone if needed.

Instead, Sonya watched as the barmaid she had been watching for most of the night slid in next to her, leaning against the empty counter space to her right.

Given that the barmaid was the only other woman here, it was almost out of instinct for Sonya to track her as she moved around the emptying bar. The woman offered a few re-fills here and there to the other guests, while also clearing off the tables that had been left behind. She was constantly on her feet, seemingly juggling two or three tasks at a time.

But keen observation showed that the woman could defend herself well enough.

Sonya had caught the way the barmaid faked a smile as she bent back two fingers that had managed to grab her by the backside, causing the offending man to yelp. It was impressive how the woman never even broke stride over the whole thing.

"I just wanted to see if you needed anything," Li Mei offered, courting her with that smile again.

Sonya only knew the woman's name because Li Mei had introduced herself almost the minute she had walked in; she had chalked it up to the cozy atmosphere, to wanting to make the customer happy, that sort of spiel. Taverns and bars thrived off having regulars, after all. And it was a bit of a shame she more than likely wouldn't be coming back to this one.

Now was the occasional running of fingers across her back every time Li Mei walked by her also part of the whole keeping-the-customer-happy scheme?

She didn't know; she didn't really care.

But Sonya would admit that it was working.

"Your drink is low. Do you want a little top off?"

Sonya chuckled through her next sip of beer at the question, briefly eyeing Li Mei's open shirt before she diverted her gaze.

She knew it had to have been phrased like that on purpose.

The woman wore a bright pink and purple one piece- although the sash around her waist could've been concealing the uniform separation. Sonya didn't know what this particular outfit was called, but it certainly stood out amongst the neutral decor of the bar around them. It's more defining feature was the long split down the front that ended just below the woman's navel, exposing a good portion of her breasts- which, even with the vibrant nature of her uniform, were incredibly difficult to miss.

She didn't know how the woman was able to work with that kind of exposure, but given her place of employment, she supposed it made sense.

Especially given with her phrasing.

"This is my last one for the night," Sonya assured, tilting her glass. "I don't want to be too drunk when I leave this place. My boss would chew me out."

"You have a higher insight than most of the patrons here," Li Mei replied before she moved to take the stool next to her. "How about some company then?"

While she usually preferred to drink alone, the woman was already seated.

It would seem rude to turn her away now.

"You don't need to be running around?" Sonya asked.

"They'll manage without me," she assured with a wave of her hand. "Most of them just come to the counter for refills anyways. I won't be missed."

"I doubt it."

The words slipped out before Sonya could stop them.

But they managed to draw a smile out of the other woman regardless.

"Well, _they'll_ be missed- but the rest of me won't be," Li Mei teased. "I'm sure your people are thinking the same thing."

The comment caused her to choke briefly through her next sip of beer.

"I had that coming," Sonya admitted.

"I'm used to people staring," she assured, before she turned around in her seat to face her- once more showing off the near full exposure of her chest. Which seemed to be the point of topic as Li Mei continued. "It's not necessary, but they bring in bigger tips, and when you're sending the money home to family, the bigger the better. Besides, I can handle myself. I hit harder than I look."

"Something we have in common then," she replied, as she finished off the rest of her beer before she set the glass down.

"You sure you don't want another one?" Li Mei questioned.

"I'm fine," Sonya nodded, "- although if the offer is still standing, I wouldn't mind for the little top to come off anyways."

A little cheeky, but it was late and the day had been long.

And she could go for some unrelated company for once.

Sonya caught the amused grin that made its way across Li Mei's lips before the woman glanced behind them, seemingly checking out the room. And before Sonya could defend and say the comment was made in jest, she watched as Li Mei hooked her thumb under the open cut of her blouse and peeled it to the side- just enough to sneak Sonya a peek of her bare breast.

And just enough to show off the pink piercing that framed the woman's darker-pink nipple.

Any sense of surprise was washed down by the wink that followed.

"I don't do this for everyone," Li Mei started, a curl in her voice as she spoke. "Consider yourself lucky."

"Oh, I do," Sonya mused, hesitating before she reached over and toyed with the pink piercing- gently flicking one side of it. "Would you believe me if I told you that I got one just like it?"

"Not without proof."

Chuckling softly at the return challenge, Sonya moved a hand to unclip the front of her vest; she pulled one side of it open, exposing only one of her breasts- and showing off a matching silver piercing in return.

She watched as Li Mei reached over and felt her circle her finger over the piercing, teasing her with the motion.

"They're against regulations," Sonya started, trying to keep her cool even as Li Mei pinched her nipple between her fingers. She tried to ignore just how quickly it firmed up at the gesture. "But what the boss doesn't know won't hurt him."

"I know exactly what you mean," Li Mei replied, plucking gently at the firm nub now before she released her.

"You got anymore?" she queried.

"I got a set of twins," Li Mei mused, as she pulled her uniform back over her breast now, "- and they got a sister, but she's a little lower."

Sonya dropped her eyes to the woman's half-bare abdomen- and noted the absent navel piercing she had been expecting to see. And the absence drew her eyes further down, before they flickered back up, realizing quite quickly what Li Mei was implying.

And there was another smile there to greet her when her eyes were leveled again.

"Maybe you should introduce me," Sonya offered.

"Maybe I should."

She watched as Li Mei glanced around the bar once more, before she stood up- before she gave her another wink and gestured for her to follow.

Sonya let her walk a few feet ahead before she got to her feet as well, before she dropped money for the beer on the counter, and slowly followed after Li Mei. She tried not to make it look as suspicious as it probably was, although she had her doubts about anyone here being sober enough to notice their shared departure. Hell, even the bartender seemed half-asleep behind the counter.

With luck, no one would even realize when she had left to begin with.

She followed Li Mei into one of the backrooms and heard the door close quietly behind them.

"Like I said, I don't do this for everyone," Li Mei spoke as she stepped around her and walked backwards into the room.

The woman kept her eyes focused on her while fingers moved to tug her uniform down from her shoulders and off of her arms, freeing herself from the already revealing blouse. The bold move left her naked from the waist up, which seemed to be exactly what the woman wanted.

"So don't let me hear any rumors running around about this."

"And spoil the entertainment for myself?" Sonya teased, as she continued to follow after the other woman.

Li Mei tugged the pink sash from her waist and tossed it at her.

And for a moment, Sonya contemplated keeping it for herself.

She watched as Li Mei grabbed at the bundle of her uniform around her waist before she pushed it down and off of her hips- sliding it down her thighs before it pooled at her feet, to which she stepped out of it.

The woman had made a point of that she hit harder than she looked.

And the full view of her naked body certainly hit hard- much harder than Sonya was expecting.

This wasn't exactly how she foresaw her night going.

And she had only had one beer.

But Sonya didn't hesitate to move in closer to Li Mei, to back the woman up against one of the massive fermenting barrels that lined the walls all around them; it gave the room a sort of sweet scent to it- which certainly smelled better than the booze and smoke fermenting at the counter.

She licked the pad of her middle finger before she slipped her hand between Li Mei's warm thighs.

There was a small hitch in Li Mei's breath as Sonya moved her fingers between the woman's folds, as she pressed between them before she slid her hand to the front- and found the rounded piercing that hooked through her clitoral hood. She rolled it around underneath her fingers, teasing it- and watching the red flush that burned across the woman's face.

"You weren't kidding," Sonya mused.

"And let you think that I was a liar?" Li Mei replied.

Maybe not.

"What's it like?" she questioned.

Sonya wasn't really expecting much of an answer- and didn't wait for one as she dropped her lips to one of Li Mei's breasts.

There was a softly muffled groan as Sonya teased the pink piercing with her tongue now, gently pushing and rubbing over it, focusing her actions around the small metallic rod. Her fingers continued to roll over the piercing between Li Mei's legs, somewhat moving it in the same motion.

"It's more sensitive," Li Mei whispered, answering her regardless. "You know how you can feel them through certain shirts sometimes? Well it's the same way with this one- sometimes I can feel it when I'm walking around, or sitting down. But when someone starts to touch it like you are, it- it feels like something completely different."

Pulling back, Sonya brought her lips to Li Mei's- and felt the hot exchange of breath as the woman moaned against her.

Fingers pressed firmer against her clit, feeling how out of place the piercing felt amongst the soft skin that surrounded it.

"Maybe I should consider one," Sonya teased.

"Let me know if you do," Li Mei breathed. "I'll help you break it in."

She pressed a grin against the woman's lips before she slowly moved downward, before she dropped down to her knees and used her hands to spread Li Mei's thighs apart. Sonya let her lips and her tongue take place of her fingers as she rolled the piercing around, using the tip of her tongue to tease it.

Closing her lips around the piercing, Sonya suckled gently, teasing the metallic piece in her mouth, while also working the woman's clit over in the same motion.

And it was enough to entice a jolt, a bodily jerk as Li Mei moaned underneath the touch.

It wasn't often she found people with piercings- especially intimate ones like these.

They were impossible to see outside of context, so Sonya didn't get a lot of opportunities to see them, let alone touch them. She had always found them interesting though; the more intimate they were, the more she wanted to test them, to see what kind of reactions she could get from them. They were like a little extra piece of equipment that she could toy with.

Luck would have it that the thirst for a beer would lead her straight to someone who was all the more willing to share.

And so far, Li Mei was allowing her to do whatever she wanted with the rounded piercing that rolled underneath her tongue.

It would be a crime not to use the opportunity.


	12. Morning Sex- Sonya/Kung Lao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Post-MKX
> 
> Note: I'm a simp for that old man Lao design and I really need to utilize it more.

The brush of knuckles against her back pulled her from her halfhearted sleep.

And the exploratory hand that followed woke her indefinitely from it.

Sonya didn't even bother to look at her alarm clock as she rolled away from the edge of the bed and onto her back, before she looked over at the half-slumbering man next to her. She studied him for a moment, taking in the way he was pulling himself awake alongside her; he remained on his side, facing her though, allowing her to keep watch on him.

"Sorry," Kung Lao offered; his voice a little hoarse from sleep. "I'm not used to you still being in bed when I wake up."

"It's still early," she replied, as she reached over and loosely tugged at his beard. "You're not usually asleep at this time either."

"Insomnia."

They both suffered from it.

Hers was pretty standard- and usually stress related.

His was a little more complicated; mostly in the fact that it seemed to swing in terms of severity.

Some nights he was fine.

And other nights, he would be up for hours on end.

He once went almost three days without sleep. And just when she was about to broach the topic of intervention with him, she found him passed out on the couch, where he remained for fourteen hours. He did wake up complaining of back pain though, but it was a small trade off in the grand scheme of things.

Kung Lao acted like it didn't bother him.

He was always quick to mention that he spent plenty of years without sleep, so a few hours of insomnia here and there weren't an issue. And by this point, he was used to being awake at all hours of the day- and he was used to being alone during certain hours.

He always seemed to gloss over the fact that the decades he spent without sleep were the decades he also spent not being alive.

But Sonya never pushed the topic.

She watched as he pushed himself up with a groan, one hand rubbing at his face as he moved- either trying to wake himself up, or convince himself to try and go back to sleep again, to get a few more hours under his belt. She would've preferred him to sleep; he needed the extra hours anyways, plus knowing that he was in bed made him easier to keep a track of.

He ran his fingers through his hair, which was a little difficult to do given how it was still pulled back into a long, black braid behind him.

Same as hers- except hers was blonde.

Sonya shot a quick glance to the clock, which highlighted the hour in neon green.

Her shift wouldn't be starting for another two hours.

It wouldn't be worth it for her to try and go back to sleep now.

"You start soon, don't you?"

She swore his timing was impeccable sometimes.

But despite asking, she knew he wasn't looking for an answer.

"Not for another two hours," Sonya replied, before she patted at the blanket covering her abdomen. "Come on, lay back down with me."

It never took much to convince him.

Sonya felt the mattress shift as Kung Lao moved to rest his head against her abdomen, lying with his back to her now. She moved a hand to the back of his shoulder, rubbing at it, before she moved down to his arm and squeezed his bicep. She felt him shift around before he turned and buried his face into the blanket separating them, eventually moving so that his arms could wrap around her.

She chuckled lightly at the movements before she moved her fingers to brush through his hair now.

Soft and graying underneath her touch.

"We could use this time to re-braid," Sonya offered. "We're both in need of it."

"We could," Kung Lao agreed.

But given that he didn't move in the slightest, she had a feeling he didn't actually agree.

God knows between the two of them it was a good hour-long task- maybe even longer, depending on how willing the both of them were.

Sometimes it was easy, sometimes it was a struggle.

She had a helluva time trying to deal with her own braid.

And then she moved him in with her and doubled the workload.

"You're not going to head in early?" he asked.

"No sense in it," Sonya replied. "There hasn't been much to do at the office these days, apart from paperwork- and I'm not about to waste what work I do have on off the clock hours."

She felt him hum in response against her.

"You got any plans?" she queried.

It was always a hit or miss question, but still worth it to ask.

"Haven't decided yet," Kung Lao answered. "It's still too early to do most of my usual things, and Fujin isn't expecting me until later this evening- if he gets back from Outworld in time, anyways."

She wasn't sure if she knew about his meeting with Fujin today.

She could've sworn it was for next week.

Her days were beginning to blend together again.

"Looks like it's just us then," Sonya remarked. "What a shame."

She felt him chuckle against her before Kung Lao pushed himself up and slowly dragged himself to her, bringing his lips to her own in a subtle kiss. Hands moved to cradle his face, pulling him in closer and pressing him a little firmer against her lips before she parted his with her tongue.

It was a slow, semi-steady embrace.

One given and taken while they were both still caught between waking up and going back to sleep.

Sonya felt the brush of his hand against her cheek.

And felt the familiar caress of his thumb as he stroked it across her cheekbone.

"Well, there's one thing we could do while we wait," Sonya offered between their lips.

"Yeah? And what's that?" Kung Lao mused, seemingly intrigued by her response before the realization hit him. " _Oh_."

"Oh?" she repeated.

"We're not usually up at the same time, I wasn't expecting it- nor did I take you for the type," he chuckled.

"I don't usually have a reason to stay in bed after I'm awake," Sonya remarked, before she gently patted him on the face. "Now stop talking and start working."

Kung Lao kissed her again, still laughing behind his lips as he did, before he moved his hands to work the blanket out from between them. He shifted his own position, his own weight to tug it out from underneath him, to tug down along her body until it was low enough for her to kick it aside. Sonya slipped her hands underneath his shoulders before she pulled him down to her, bringing them chest-to-chest before she rolled him onto his back in near flawless form; flawless enough to catch him off-guard with the act.

She felt his hands move around her ribs and felt fingers curl against her back as he held her to him.

And she could feel the firmness of his body against her own.

Despite his age, Kung Lao was in good shape.

Hell, he was in better shape than some of the people she worked with- and he spent most of his free time gardening these days.

Then again, twenty-five years in peak condition, in a constant state of having to keep up his physique or risk severe injury, had left his body in a rather permanent state of strength. She wasn't convinced that he could lose the muscle structure even if he wanted to.

Sonya brought her lips to his neck as she pushed her legs underneath her- giving him a little more room to breathe if needed.

Kung Lao never let anyone touch his neck, not even decades after.

But he allowed her to- and she took care when she did.

Kissing at his skin, Sonya suckled lightly on the portions caught between her lips and listened to the quiet groaning that rumbled underneath them. She moved her hands to rest on his chest and felt the way it slowly rose and fell underneath her- feeling the slow, newfound pounding of his heart beneath her palms.

But she was itching to find something else.

She moved one of her hands further down his body, skimming it down along his abdomen until her fingers were between his legs.

And Sonya caught the small hitch of his breath against her lips as she slowly rubbed her palm against him- and felt how the early morning had already done her a favor at her request.

"That's cheating," Kung Lao murmured beneath her.

"Too bad," she mused, as she rubbed against him through his pants, feeling the obvious shape of his cock through them.

It was always a gamble of what he was going to wear to bed.

Sometimes it was his full uniform, given how exhausted he was from the day.

And other times, it was almost nothing- simply from him getting hot as he paced around in a fit of insomnia.

Luck was on her side this morning.

He was wearing a pair of compression leggings- and nothing else.

And the already thin material made it easy for her fingers to touch and stroke him over.

His hands moved to her thighs, squeezing at them, before they climbed up to her waist.

Before they grabbed at the waistband of her shorts and dragged them over her hips and down her thighs.

Before one of his hands pushed between her legs- causing her to mimic the same hitch in her own breath.

In the still dark morning, in the cool atmosphere of their bedroom, Sonya moved her lips back to his own and gladly took in the open kiss that fell between them. It felt like his mouth was warmer this time around. She felt his fingers push through what blonde portions they could as he cradled her head and cradled her against him- keeping an anchor between them.

His fingers knew where to touch, where to stroke to incite the throbbing in her loins.

And it didn't take long before she could feel the warmth between her legs, before she could feel his fingers coating themselves in her own arousal and using it to make each of his strokes slick to the touch. The more he pushed his fingers back and forth between her folds, teasing her with the rolling pressure over her clit, the more she wanted him to make good on his actions.

Releasing him from her own torment, she moved her hand to his own and guided his fingers inside of her- half-desperate to quell the aching that was already tugging in her belly.

"I didn't realize you were so impatient in the morning," Kung Lao teased.

And it felt like quite a risk to speak the obvious.

"Why do you think everyone only schedules afternoon meetings with me?" Sonya breathed, as she tucked her head into his shoulder.

His fingers worked nice and slow inside of her.

He could only work them down to the second knuckle given the position, but that was all she wanted at the moment. She rocked herself against his fingers, feeling the teasing stretch that sent a warm chill up her back every time she slid down on them. It usually took her longer to warm up in the mornings, on the rare occasion she was in the mood for it, and in the rarer occasion they were both still in bed, but Kung Lao made it seem easy to get her worked up. She was almost certain it was more on the idea of her getting off on the thought of him getting off.

It didn't take her long before she could feel the tight ache between her legs, before she could feel herself almost dripping around his fingers now.

"Okay, okay," Sonya whispered, as she moved a hand between them and carefully pulled him out of her. "Just put it in me already."

"And that's my cue."

She felt him roll her into the bed before his hands worked quick to strip off her shorts- even tossing them aside himself. Every movement from her legs only brought attention to the subtle throbbing, to the warm arousal pooling between her thighs. She watched as Kung Lao stopped just long enough to strip off his own leggings before he moved back to her, before he brought his lips to her own and moved his hands to cup her face.

Sonya pulled him on top of her, enjoying the exchange of heat, the warm press of skin.

Hands moved to adjust her hips, to adjust her legs underneath him, spreading them out before he worked himself between them.

There was a shared moan, a shared rumbling in their throats as he brought his cock against her and slowly slid inside of her. The breach was warm and Sonya felt her body arch at the sensation, feeling the slow, easy way Kung Lao gradually filled her- eventually bringing them together at the hips.

Her fingers curled into his shoulders, keeping a firm grip on him as she savored the shared exchange of heat.

Lips broke away to breathe, to gasp at the subtle rocking, the subtle bumping of their hips together.

The early morning left her with little to say.

And now with him buried inside of her, Sonya had even less to say.

The first few thrusts were made in almost silence, with just the two of them sharing lips, sharing breath as they rocked against one another. She could feel the slick movements of each thrust made against her, feeling how he slid in again and again with ease- once more bringing emphasis to just how well he had worked her up to begin with.

Kung Lao kissed her once more, nice and long, before he pulled away, before he moved his hands to the mattress underneath them and pushed himself onto his arms.

He still had issues with close contact, with continuous contact.

It was something he was still working on, but in some cases it worked out in both of their favors.

She liked to have her own room to breathe from time to time.

"You feel good," Sonya whispered, as she moved to wrap her hands around his wrists, feeling the tension in his arms.

"Maybe we should do this more often," Kung Lao teased.

"We would both have to be up at this hour again," she reminded. "And we would both have to be in good moods."

"Fair point."

Sonya chuckled and slid her hands further up his arms before she moved them to his chest. She loved being able to feel the way his body moved against her own. Not just in the obvious sense, but being able to feel the tug of his arms, the flex of muscles in his shoulders and chest. She liked the way his braid fell around his shoulder, hanging itself around his neck and bouncing with the movements between them; she had to resist the urge to tug on it.

She let herself focus on the movement between them, on the sliding of his hips between her thighs, on the wet exchange of heat as his cock slid into her again and again. It always took Kung Lao awhile to warm up but once he had his placement, once he was focused, he could fill and hit all the right spots inside of her. And the longer he moved against her, the more curled her fingers became against his chest.

Each thrust was enough to stir a warming sensation between her legs and up her spine.

She could hear how heavy she was breathing now.

She could feel her hips lifting and meeting each of his thrusts, feeling the extra sensations that came with each connection.

She wanted to ride him out for as long as she could, but the soft panting above her was the telltale sign she was looking for.

One hand dropped from his chest and moved between her legs before her fingers began to circle over her clit. There was a subtle jolt at the first touch, at the sudden awareness of just how sensitive it was, before she quickly brought her fingers to speed, to rhythm- a little desperate to keep up with the throbbing in her belly that was getting tighter with each thrust.

There was a stammered gasp above her before she felt him buckle in against her, before she felt him finish off inside of her.

Fingers trembled through the next few strokes, distracted by the warm pool spreading inside of her, before Sonya felt the warm trigger that had her cumming to him still buried between her legs. Her head was flooded with the heat, with the rush of sensations as she felt her body tighten around his cock- drawing out a louder groan from him in response.

Her hands move to his hips, keeping him planted against her as she shared the remaining squeeze of her climax.

She could feel his cock twitching inside of her, still being hugged by the tight hold of her walls.

There was a shared gasp when it was over, when both of their bodies were drained of heat.

Sonya let her head fall back for a moment, breathing hard as their bedroom felt too hot now.

"Okay- maybe- maybe we don't make this a habit," Kung Lao started.

She felt the slow way he pulled himself free of her.

And she felt the squirm that ran up her spine at the wet release that spilled out after him.

"Too much pressure?" she teased.

"This is going to put me out for awhile," he replied, chuckling loosely at the response, before he moved to collapse into the open bed space next to her- returning to the same spot he had woken up in.

Sonya laughed before she reached over and rubbed a hand against his chest.

"You know, it's not a bad idea," she remarked. "Maybe we should try this out the next time you can't sleep."


	13. Pregnant Sex- Sonya/Kenshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Honorary trilogy for Dead Friends and Romance.
> 
> Absolute guilty pleasure, do not @ me.

His hands were firm against her lower back.

Pressing and kneading against the persistent knot that had been haunting her all morning.

A warm shower could usually do the trick.

But she had soaked for a half hour already and it did little to convince the knot to give up.

Thankfully Kenshi had dropped by her place earlier than she was expecting him to.

Groaning, Sonya used the bathroom counter in front of her as leverage to push back against his hands, trying to get as much force out of them as she could. Habit had him working in the exact spot she needed before his hands moved down to her hips, kneading at the equally persistent ache that was throbbing there as well. And out of habit, she pushed her hips back into his hands- and felt them connect with his own hips.

" _Easy_ ," Kenshi started. "I know what happened the last time I offered to massage your back."

Despite the bodily ache she was in, Sonya heard herself humor him with a laugh.

"You should consider yourself lucky," she replied, as she pulled herself up and pushed her back straight. She felt the slightest shift of weight off of the knot at the movement, which made it a little better but the ache was still obvious. She moved her hands to press against the spot herself and almost grinded her knuckles into it for some additional relief. "Given how much of a loose cannon my hormones are right now, the worst thing you've had to deal with so far is just how horny I am all the time."

"Not much of a difference then," he remarked.

And she felt how Kenshi moved his hands to hold her by the ribs, preventing her from turning around and socking him like she wanted to.

He leaned against her and Sonya felt the warm touch of his lips at her shoulder follow next before they moved to the curve of her neck- perhaps to help buy him back some gratitude points. And she hated how it worked. Tucking her head against his own, she reached up to run her fingers through his beard and felt how his lips moved higher up her neck, kissing just below her jaw now.

And almost instantly she felt that warm sensation twist between her legs.

It was getting far too easy for him to turn her on these days- even when he had no intentions of it.

"You know, for a guy complaining, you sure aren't helping your case," Sonya spoke, as she pushed her hips back against his own once more.

Kenshi chuckled against her neck before he moved a hand to her chin and tilted her head back enough for him to touch her lips with his. "You make a lot of demands and I'm far from being young."

"I'm not exactly a spring chicken either," she reminded. "And you're younger than me."

He kissed her again.

But this time she was distracted by his other hand moving to her stomach.

Sonya was distracted with how he skimmed his palm over it, following the curve that gradually filled his hand the further down he moved, until he had it tucked underneath her. Even in the second trimester she was still carrying small- but she had carried small with Cassie, so there was no reason to think she wouldn't do the same the second time around.

Which worked out in her favor.

For now, her body was easy to hide to anyone who didn't know or didn't need to know.

And so far, even if someone had noticed any change in her, they didn't have the balls to question her about them.

The only change she couldn't quite hide were her breasts.

Even after changing to a larger jacket size, they stuck out more than her stomach did right now. And they were too sore most days to try and compact them into a fitted sports bra to keep them out of the way.

No one had mentioned them yet though.

But she was fully prepared to swing if someone did.

This wasn't exactly where she intended to find herself at this point her life, but she was here, so she might as well deal with it.

Her attention had shifted from the knot in her back to the small knot forming between her legs now- edged on by the firm press of his fingers under her belly, by the loose touch of his lips against her own. And there was something about his scent that was intoxicating now as she tugged on his beard to pull him in closer, as she rubbed her hips against his once more.

"I have to be somewhere in twenty minutes-" Kenshi started, no doubt picking up on her signs now.

"Surprise, surprise, so do I," Sonya replied.

He chuckled as he pulled away from her, which finally allowed her to turn around to face him.

"I don't have a choice in this, do I?"

"You have a choice," she assured. "It's just one of the choices won't make me happy."

"So I don't have a choice then."

Her hands moved to squeeze his arms before they climbed up to his shoulders and pulled him down into another kiss- in which she could feel the way Kenshi was quietly laughing against her lips.

"Look, we both got ourselves into this mess- I just need you to rectify what part of this you can," Sonya spoke. "Which shouldn't be too hard, considering how easy it was for us to get here apparently."

"I wouldn't downplay it," he remarked. "We got... surprisingly lucky, or unlucky, depending on how you view it."

"Stop talking."

Kenshi kissed her once more. "Just show me where, General."

Sonya grabbed him by the hand before she lead him into the connecting bedroom, before she dragged him over to the bed they had been sharing for months now. He had more or less moved in with her, although he still kept the house the Special Forces had assigned to him; Kenshi kept it more so Takeda had a place to stay whenever he was off Shirai Ryu grounds, which was often considering he was still pulling tasks for the Special Forces.

Before she could act on it, she felt him grab her by the waist and turn her around, before he hoisted her onto the edge of the bed.

"You should stay off your feet, right?"

"Only if you're intending to blow my back out," Sonya replied as she reached out and hooked her fingers under his belt before she tugged him in closer.

"I could get that knot out, get two birds with one stone," Kenshi remarked.

She reached up to grab him by a plate of his chest armor, before she pulled him down to her, bringing his lips to her own once again. Her other hand moved between them as she pressed it against his groin and listened to the subtle groan that came with the touch. While she was already in the mood and more than ready to have him where she wanted him, he still needed a little warm-up.

Fingers tugged at the front of his jeans until they fell open.

And there was zero hesitation in her fingers as she wrapped them around his cock and pulled it free.

Another groan escaped him, and she felt the warm release it almost brought between her legs.

Kenshi was already partly hard when she started to stroke him- and despite his remark about being older now, it didn't take long before he was at full mast in her hand, until she could stroke him from end to end with ease.

It made her wonder if he had stopped by early on purpose, if he had stopped by for a different reason.

"What about now?" Sonya teased. "You think you can manage?"

"For one round, but knowing you, you'll keep wanting more," Kenshi replied.

She leaned back onto her hands and pulled herself back from the edge of the mattress, giving him a little more room to work with. A gesture Kenshi took her up on as he moved his hands to her open thighs before he slid them down to the junction of her hips. One hand moved to rest against her mound, as best it could anyways, while the other wrapped around his cock and guided it to her.

The throbbing in her back felt as though it had moved downward, throbbing between her legs instead now.

It was a feeling that only got worse as he pushed the tip between her folds, teasing her with the gesture, while also bringing attention to just how wet she was already. He thoroughly coated himself in her arousal before he pressed the tip against her entrance and slowly pushed inside of her.

And almost immediately, Sonya swore she could see white stars in the corners of her vision.

The reacting moan that escaped her was definitely louder than it needed to be.

But every nerve in her body seemed to focus solely on the warmth of his cock as he filled her, as he moved his hands to her hips and used her as leverage to push himself forward- sinking to full in one motion. Everything was more responsive now, more sensitive- and every little rock of his body against her was enough to draw out another moan.

Sonya usually tried to keep herself quiet, for other's sake.

But this was her house- and this was their bedroom.

And there really wasn't any sense in trying to hide anything anymore.

Kenshi had mentioned before that he liked it when she was loud.

Despite being sensitive to noises, he said it made her easy to stay focused on, no matter how closer they were to begin with. He even admitted a few times he would get her worked up, edging her just to draw out any noises he could.

"And we wonder why we're stuck in this position now," Sonya remarked, fingers curled into the comforter as she felt the slick thrusts that immediately began to pick up. It felt like she was already on the verge of cumming simply at the rubbing of his cock against her walls, at the motion of him sliding in and out of her. She rarely came from just penetration alone, but she could already feel the climax building- and they had hardly gotten started.

"Maybe we should've skipped out on that balcony in Germany," Kenshi replied.

"I doubt that one extra go is what did us in," she retorted.

"No, but it probably didn't help either."

Sonya laughed even though she didn't want to.

"The one time we decide to say fuck it and go for it," she remarked, biting into her lip as she felt the persistent rocking against her hips.

Even when she tried to distract herself with a conversation, it still felt like she had an one-track mind.

"Maybe we were just doomed from the start," Kenshi teased.

"Well, if we weren't doomed before, we are now."

Her sentence ended with a hiss as Sonya felt the awaiting climax finally run through her, feeling the familiar rush of heat, the familiar squeeze of her body as everything inside of her tightened in response. Kenshi kept moving and the rocking thrusts only seemed to fuel her climax, drawing it out and having her hands twisting in the comforter to keep from whining.

It was quick to start and quick to finish.

But the middle part was concentrated enough to leave her panting afterwards.

"I'll admit, there's less work to do these days," Kenshi mused.

"Watch yourself, because I can easily change that," Sonya retorted, feeling the tension dying off- if only slightly.

She never was one to hit a finish back-to-back, but pregnancy seemed to alter that; it had done the same with Cassie before. And considering how insatiable she was then, she again, foresaw it as being the same now- even though she wasn't quite as young as she had been the first time around. But she could already feel the heat slowly beginning to build up again, even despite having just finished.

Sonya let her head fall back for a moment, trying to catch her breath, as she let him adjust her hips to how he wanted them.

And the altered angle was enough to bring attention to the post-climax sensitivity, which for once, seemed to work with her rather than against her.

She felt his hands move onto the bed, adjusting his balance, before Kenshi moved one hand to rest on her belly again. It was a small touch, one that was followed by the brushing stroke of his thumb- which in turn was followed by her hand moving to cover his own.

"Will she kick soon?" he asked.

Admittedly, Sonya had been trying to avoid the thought when he was around, but it was getting difficult with every question he tossed her way- whether it was about living arrangements or schedule, or about day to day things, like how she was feeling.

This was her second pregnancy, so she was fairly used to the routines.

But this would be the first for him- even if this would be his second child.

He knew almost nothing about this stage, not on a personal level anyways.

"She will if you wake her up," she replied. "Which you better hope you don't. I have a meeting in twenty and I really can't be bothered with her kicking me throughout another one again."

"I have zero control over that."

Chuckling softly, Sonya leaned forward and grabbed him by his armor once more before she pulled him in, bringing his lips against her own. There was a tender sense of firmness between them as she felt him shift into rolling thrusts now, as Kenshi rocked against her; a swift and rather stark difference to his previous workings.

"That wasn't a suggestion to stop-"

"You're giving me mixed signals here."


	14. Face Sitting- Sonya/Kitana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Picking up from Chapter 2.

_"I'll show you what a good time in Earthrealm looks like."_

Sonya had a habit of letting her mouth run when she was feeling herself, when she was feeling a little cockier than she should be.

Most people assumed she was bluffing and backed down.

Which was surprising in some cases.

But she also had a tendency of being a little threatening.

So overall, the combination didn't exactly sell her as being the safest person to be around- bluffing or not.

Thankfully, the Outworld Princess didn't see it that way.

If anything, Kitana didn't even hesitate at her offer.

"Is that a promise, Lieutenant?" Kitana mused.

And Sonya felt how the woman continued to keep them together at the groin; she felt how Kitana continued to roll her hips against her, keeping up with that warm pressure that continued to tease the nerves in her loins. The red flush across her face, the slight twitching on the corners of her lips was all Sonya needed to see to know that she had the woman where she wanted her; that she had Kitana tied up in an offer made in the heat of the moment.

"It can be an experience," Sonya replied, squeezing at the woman's thigh as she spoke. "All you have to do is take your seat."

There was a brighter shade of red in the woman's face now.

One that was accompanied by the moving of legs, the release of weight as Kitana pulled away from her.

Sonya hadn't the slightest clue on how the woman's uniform worked.

And yet, Kitana got most of it stripped off and tossed aside before Sonya could even follow her actions.

She knew the boots had to go first, but she still wasn't certain if the whole outfit was one piece or two.

Not that it really mattered, given that Kitana ended up stripping all of it off instead- revealing a body that Sonya had every intentions of wearing out the moment the opportunity was presented.

Well, there was _this_ opportunity.

But she already knew she wasn't going to be stopping at one- not while this whole timeline issue was moderately working out in her favor.

Rolling onto her back, Sonya watched as Kitana moved over her and moved to straddle her head with her thighs. The woman moved seamlessly with the motion, which seemed to imply that this wasn't the first time she had taken up on someone's offer of this. Sonya moved her hands to the Kitana's hips, keeping them somewhat suspended to let herself take in the sight.

There was no denying the wet look between her legs, the white pearls dripping out between her labia.

From end to end, she was fully flushed, fully aroused; she could see the peek of her clit from beneath its hood.

"Are you ready?"

The question was almost husky as it came from Kitana's lips.

"More than you know."

Sonya watched as Kitana lowered herself onto her, gradually feeling the weight of the woman's hips as they settled around her- and eventually feeling the warm mess of the woman's labia as they pressed against her mouth. Hands moved to curl around Kitana's thighs as she shifted the Kahn forward, adjusting the woman's placement before she worked her tongue between her folds.

And almost immediately, Sonya heard the quiet gasp that escaped the Princess.

For a moment, she just savored the wet heat, the flood of taste and scent that buried her. She could feel the woman's warm arousal already spilling around her, spilling free from where her tongue had separated her inner labia, allowing her drink from the source. And Sonya heard herself groan softly as she felt the warm fluid drip into her mouth, allowing her to taste Kitana in the purest way.

She almost had to convince herself to keep moving, to keep working- to not get hooked up on the initial infatuation.

Sonya used her lips to suckle on the tender skin, suckling on the woman's inner labia and gently rolling them, before she moved to the outer ones- feeling just how equally coated they were as well. Everywhere she touched, she could taste and feel the warm fluid already coating the woman over, which just gave away to how worked up Kitana had gotten in a short period of time.

And when she moved her lips to the woman's clit, suckling on it, Sonya could feel the firm bud of it under her tongue.

" _Lieutenant_ -"

A hard gasp, maybe even a bit of a swear from Kitana.

Sonya didn't have to do much to warm her up, but she still went through the steps.

She continued to suckle on the woman's clit, light and without much pressure, but just enough to feel how Kitana rocked forward- just enough to feel how she pressed herself more firmly against her lips.

Drawing the woman in, Sonya got her focused on her mouth; she got Kitana used to the working of her lips and tongue. Which then allowed her to move her hands from the woman's thighs. She grabbed Kitana's hands from where they were half-settled on her hips before she pulled them behind her, something that the woman offered no resistance to.

And she kept Kitana's hands held behind her, feeling the occasional tug, the occasional squirm as the woman rocked her hips against her mouth, more focused on enjoying herself than anything else.

Sonya kept the woman's focus on her mouth, on the shift in movement as she buried her tongue back between her folds- alleviating the pressure and suction on the woman's clit. She wanted to warm Kitana up a little more, but she didn't want to have her giving in too quickly; she wanted the woman to enjoy herself a little longer, even if it meant edging her out a little.

She eventually worked both of Kitana's hands into one of her own, before she moved back to keeping a hold on the woman's thigh- keeping her anchored down and trying to reduce a bit of the rocking that had her hips lifting now and again.

Lips moved back to the woman's clit, suckling a little harder now- and hearing the soft moaning that came with it as Kitana almost buckled forward at the sensation.

Sonya could feel how Kitana shifted forward again, how the woman pressed herself against her mouth, desperately seeking and encouraging the warm suction that had wrapped itself around her clit. There was more rocking from her hips, a subtle grind between them and her mouth, as she felt Kitana's hands twisting in her grip now. Sonya was certain the woman could break out of her hold if she wanted to, but her focus might've been keeping her from attempting it- which just left her squirming in her grasp.

Dropping the hold on the woman's thigh, Sonya brought her hand across Kitana's backside- and listened to the clap of flesh, as well as the surprised gasp that followed. It was just enough to bring the woman to a momentary still, which allowed her to go back to work without distraction.

Breaking the suction, Sonya circled her tongue over the woman's clit and listened to the almost whine that followed. She could feel the trembling of Kitana's thighs around her head and wondered just how close the woman was to release.

She couldn't be too far now.

Slowly, she felt how Kitana began to rock her hips against her mouth once more.

"Just- _just_ like that- just a little more-" Kitana whispered, sounding as though she was biting through her lip as she spoke.

Sonya moved her hand back to the woman's thigh, rubbing it as she felt the woman shift forward again, as she almost felt the tension in her thighs now. She ran her tongue through Kitana's labia once more, getting one more full stroke in before she decided to let the woman get what she wanted- what she needed. And her decision was met with a muffled moan as she suckled on her once more.

"Ah- _please_ , just- just like that-"

Sonya didn't have to see Kitana to know just how desperate she was.

She could hear it in her voice; she could feel it in her body, in how she rocked against her.

And the tighter Kitana began to move, the more quiet she got, she knew the woman was close.

She reached back to grab the woman's hands with both of her own- and couldn't have timed it better as she felt Kitana buckled down against her, as she heard the partial scream that escaped her. Sonya kept her mouth on the woman, working and suckling at her clit as she felt the almost erratic movements on top of her. Kitana's hips were heavier now, rocking and pressing against her, desperate for every inch of her mouth. Fingers curled in tight around the woman's wrists as she felt them tug and pull in her grasp, feeling how the woman's upper body twisted slightly in protest.

And Sonya could feel the warmth of Kitana's release as it spilled over her lips and chin.

She worked the Kahn until she fell heavy, until she slumped forward, panting and gasping.

And when she released the woman's hands, Sonya watched as Kitana moved them above her, planting them heavy against the mat underneath them and curving her body on top of her. It was enough to release the weight of her hips on her mouth, allowing Sonya to grab her by the thighs and lift them enough to free herself- to allow herself to catch her own breath.

It took a few moments before either of them had enough air in their lungs to speak.

"I told you- Earthrealm has a lot of promise," Sonya remarked.

And her comment was met with a breathless half-laugh.

"Perhaps... it is not as bad as I thought it was," Kitana replied. "Perhaps, when we are both in a better position, we could try a proper treaty between our realms."

"This seems like the best position to do that."


	15. Clothes Sharing- Sonya/Stryker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: MKX!AU
> 
> I don't really think this is clothes sharing, but I'm behind and I don't have time to make it more accurate.

Sonya found herself standing in the open doorway to his bedroom.

Admiring how Stryker was able to remain asleep despite the wide cast of sunlight that was coming in through the window above his bed.

Why the man hadn't invested in some blackout curtains by now was beyond her.

Then again, given the city he had made his home, Sonya supposed he had gotten used to cutting things out.

The sun, the constant stream of noises, the sound of people yelling in a non-emergency, the constant smell of smoke- the list could go on.

Just as well, Stryker had put in a rough week, he had put in a lot of overtime.

She couldn't fault him for not wanting to wake up just yet.

The man worked hard without complaint and could sleep like a fucking rock.

It was a good combination.

Pushing herself from the doorway, Sonya took a step back and started back into his living room; she figured the least she could do, as a guest, was make sure that there was fresh pot of coffee for him when he eventually did wake up.

She only made it two steps before she thought better of it.

Before she considered something else she could do as a guest.

After all, Stryker had put in a lot of hard work with the Special Forces, with training their rookies and bringing them up to speed on things- crafting a blend between military and police tactics. It was an odd combination, but he trained them on catching specific sights, on listening for specific sounds before rushing. Military armor could only protect the human body through so much; it was up to the person themselves to figure out the rest.

It was an entertaining spectacle to watch.

And he proved his position within the Special Forces to anyone who deemed him as nothing more than a simple cop.

Not to mention, Stryker had, after all, allowed her to stay at his place for the night after their outgoing flight had been cancelled.

The least she could was show her thanks.

Wearing nothing but his shirt, which she had taken from his spare closet, Sonya stepped back into his bedroom and slowly made her way over to his bed. She was careful with where she walked, careful with making sure that the floorboards underneath her didn't creak- lest they gave away her position. Not that she thought that Stryker would wake up, but this was New York; he had plenty to warn her of about the city, despite also being a lover of it.

He was sleeping on his right side, facing the edge of the bed.

His pillow was half-tucked underneath his head and half pulled around in front of him, partly hanging off the mattress.

Sonya considered pulling it out from underneath him to see if he would wake up, but she had a feeling Stryker wouldn't even notice.

She grabbed the corner of the pillow and pushed it back onto the mattress, moving his head back with it.

And just as she thought, he didn't even stir.

Putting a hand to his shoulder, she slowly rolled him onto his back- managing to get a small groan out of him, but nothing else.

He really was out like a rock.

Carefully, Sonya climbed into the bed and moved to straddle him over the waist, and once more, noticed no further change of consciousness from him. Not even a twitch as she settled her weight against him. She took her time to study him, admiring the broad shape of his jaw, the contours of his cheeks and collarbones, the messy sweep of blonde hair.

She leaned down and brought her lips to the corner of his own- and finally felt the twitch of consciousness she was looking for.

Stryker softly groaned before he pulled himself into a small stretch, arching his back underneath her.

"So that's what wakes you up?" Sonya mused. "Nothing else?"

"This is New York," he started, masking a yawn as he spoke. "You don't exactly want to wake up to a stranger kissing you."

"I don't think that's a New York only thing," she replied.

"Good morning, by the way."

Sonya chuckled softly before she leaned in and pressed her lips to his own, drawing him into a waking kiss as he worked himself into another stretch. He was still warm from sleep, from being buried underneath the blankets. She figured a man built like him would get hot too easily, but Stryker always remarked that New York City had more cold months than hot months, so he liked to stay warm when he could.

Pulling away, she straightened up before she leaned back and settled on his waist once more.

"Are you wearing my shirt?" Stryker asked.

"Yeah, I had all my luggage sent ahead to the next base," Sonya replied, as she ran her hand across the front of the loose shirt she had on. "And it's too early to put my uniform back on."

"That's a first."

She pinched his jaw and heard him laugh in response.

"It's illegal to impersonate an officer," Stryker remarked. "Section 912."

"Yeah?" Sonya mused. "Show me where that applies to me."

"You think you're above the law, General Blade?"

"I'm just saying, I outrank you- and I outrank this city," she reminded.

Stryker humored her with a chuckle before he moved his hands to her thighs and traced circles with his palms. "Any word on if the flight's been picked up again?"

"Not yet," Sonya replied. "They would've called by now with an update if they had one."

He gave a subtle nod and tilted his head back for a moment.

"So what now?" he asked. "Got anything else lined up?"

She shrugged in answer. "Not yet. I'm offline for now. Everyone's been updated about my position and there's no sense in providing more updates until we get a flight confirmed. It's not like I'm going to taxi out of here."

"The rates will kill you- if the traffic doesn't first," Stryker spoke.

She felt him reach up across her thighs and grab onto the hem of the shirt that she was wearing.

"Maybe I should get you out of this uniform before you end up with a felony."

Sonya rolled her eyes at the comment before she moved to rest her hands against his chest and lean forward, shifting her weight to keep him pinned down underneath her. "You think it's going to be that easy to get me out of this?" she teased. "You know what's going to happen if you try."

"What makes you think that's not what I'm aiming for?" he replied.

She trailed one hand down along his abdomen and teased him by prodding through the blanket between them.

And it didn't take long before she found him, before her fingers felt how he was already hard underneath her.

"Oh, I fully believe it's what you were aiming for," Sonya remarked.

"Okay, you cannot trust that completely- it's basic biology."

She leaned down and brought her lips to his own once more, moving her other hand to his pillow for balance- and to keep from bruising his ribs underneath her. She felt one hand move to cup her face before Stryker moved it to the back of her head; his fingers toying with her braid as he did so. He was awake this time- and fully capable of kissing her back, fully capable of sliding his tongue between her lips.

Her fingers continued to prod, continued to feel him out until Sonya could wedge them around his cock- and just barely trace the shape of it out from underneath the blanket. She caught the soft, stammered groan that escaped him, that vibrated against her lips; and she felt the way Stryker squirmed underneath her.

His fingers tugged lightly at her braid in response.

It was easy to take in the way he reacted to her touch, to take in how eager he was for it.

Sonya hated it when she had to let him go, if only to grab at the blanket separating them and peel it back.

They each only had one available hand, but they made it work as the two of them tugged and yanked the blanket out from between them. She shifted her legs around to slip the blanket out from under her, before she let him finally kick it aside.

And once it was gone, she moved her hand back between his legs.

She rolled her palm over the bulge of his shorts and grinned against his lips at the more accurate feel of his cock beneath her fingers.

There was another groan as Sonya tugged down on his waistband, as she pushed her hand beneath it and wrapped her fingers around him- feeling the warmth of his skin as it twitched in her hold. She was usually straight and to the point, but she enjoyed teasing him; she enjoyed feeling him squirm when she stroked him from base to tip, slowly caressing the curve of his shaft.

Sonya felt the break between their lips and watched as Stryker tilted his head back, catching a breath of air, while also stifling a moan in his chest.

He, unfortunately, gave her an opening as she moved her lips to his throat now and felt the shuddered breath that came with the contact.

"What if your people call?" Stryker questioned. "Are they going to get suspicious if you don't answer?"

"They'll probably get a raid here in less than an hour," she replied. "So we should make it quick."

"Considering how things went the last time the Special Forces dropped into New York City, I can't argue that."

Pushing herself from him, Sonya pushed onto her knees and gave him the space he needed to tug his shorts down from his waist- allowing his cock to spring free as he did. She wrapped her fingers around him once more, keeping him steady now as she moved her hips over him. She lowered herself just enough to feel the tip of his cock prod against her, and guided him back and forth, using the tip to trace the shape of her through her underwear.

Stryker's hands moved to her thighs and partly climbed to her hips before he pushed one of them between her legs.

Before his fingers joined in feeling her out, in rubbing against her, stroking her from front to back to front again.

There was a heat that sparked with his touch, that simmered throughout her body as Sonya felt his fingers move to rub against the curve of her vulva, teasing her clit between every other stroke.

He only seemed to cease when there was a growing wet spot that could be felt underneath his touch.

And only then did he hook a finger into her underwear and pull it aside, tucking it into the crease of her thigh- and allowing her to move the tip of his cock between her wet labia.

He was coated before he even squeezed fully between them, which made it easier for her to ease herself down onto him.

Sonya heard him groan as she slowly brought her hips down, breaching herself onto his cock and sliding him inside of her. She felt the trembling in her legs almost immediately and softly grunted as she let them slide out from underneath her, slowly bringing him to full, sheathing him entirely between her thighs.

One hand moved to his chest for balance once more.

While the other felt between her legs and felt how snug he was inside of her.

His hands were at her hips again, squeezing at her in the absence of words.

She rocked on top of him, savoring the feeling, the warmth shared between them- savoring the subtle twitching she could feel from his cock.

"Fuck me," she whispered, testing the strength in her legs for a moment as she offered subtle thrusts, feeling the small tug between the movements. "I see why they call you one of New York's finest."

"This is- uncorrelated to my job," Stryker replied; a mild hiss in his voice. "And I know you're just saying that because it gets under my skin."

"And it's already working."

Slowly, Sonya began to move on top of him, thrusting herself against him and feeling the squeeze of his hands with each thrust. Stryker kept still underneath her, allowing her to work first, before he followed after- before he started to counteract her thrusts with his own as he lifted his hips to meet hers. And each catch of contact between them was enough to spread heat throughout her body, enough to send subtle jolts up her spine with each bounce.

Stryker fit snug inside of her and yet moved so easily with each thrust.

Slick and steady as he slid in and out of her in perfect rhythm.

She moved her other hand to his chest, feeling the need to anchor herself to him- to keep herself thinking and to not get completely lost in the beads of sweat that were gathering on her skin now.

The room went from a comforting silence to being filled with the sounds of them panting, with the sounds of skin making contact.

" _God_ -"

A hissed curse from under his breath.

A quiet hint of praise even.

One Sonya couldn't resist herself as she felt how hot his cock was as it rubbed back and forth against her walls, as it plunged in and out of her over and over again- still slick, still coated with the arousal that continued to spill between her legs.

"Just a little more, just a little longer-" she breathed.

A hand slipped off of his chest and moved to her clit, feeling the wet mess that had already coated it; which just made it easier for her fingers to rub over it, to slide in a tight circle against it. And the added sensations brought a sharp tremble across her body, making her almost shiver on top of him now.

And Stryker only made it worse as he moved a hand to tug at her shirt, to grope at her breast through the thick material.

And how easy he made it seem to catch her nipple despite the loose shirt, despite the movement between them.

It felt like they were both gripping each other almost too tightly now- desperate to have something to cling to, desperate to have an anchor formed ahead of time.

But experience drove them to do it.

Sonya heard him grunt and felt the pull of his hand against her hip as Stryker brought his own up to meet her- and then dragged her down to him, half-holding her in place as he came inside of her. There was a catch of air in her throat as she felt the sudden heat that filled up the empty spaces between her walls.

Fingers stumbled before they continued to circle over her, eventually pushing her over to her own finish.

And she felt the clamp of her body around him.

Sonya felt the hard lock that dropped the full weight of her hips against him, that squeezed at his cock still inside of her.

She lost focus on where exactly her hands were.

But when her head cleared and she had snapped back to the bedroom around her, she found them curled tight against his chest.

And also with her head cleared, she realized the ringing she was hearing wasn't from the blood pounding in her head.

But rather, from her phone in the other room.

"Holy- _fucking_ Christ," Stryker wheezed; one hand rubbing at his brow as he tried to sweep his hair back. "No wonder they made you General."

Sonya gave a halfhearted laugh as she slowly pulled herself up from him, softly hissing as she felt the subtle pop of his cock sliding out of her. There was a hint of soreness, but they weren't exactly gentle when it came to getting things over and done with. Which might've been one of the reasons they clicked so well together- in and out of the bedroom.

"It's not a bad way to get the realms under control," she replied, half giving into his tease, as she eased herself off of the bed and onto her feet.

There was still a hint of weakness in her legs.

And half confidence that she could take more than a couple of steps.

Although less confidence that she could make it to the doorway again.

"It might give them something to play nice about."

"Okay, I don't like this hypothetical scenario anymore," Stryker remarked, as he pushed himself up now. "Going to call off that raiding party?"

"Attempting to."


	16. Uniform Kink- Sonya/Li Mei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: MKX

It wasn't often that Sonya left the Special Forces base these days.

Let alone left Earthrealm.

But there were duties that she needed to take care of, and matters that had to be handled by her own hands, which meant that she needed to leave the comfort of her base behind. And sneak behind a few backs while she did so.

They had a Consultant in Outworld that she needed to speak to on an one-to-one basis, that she needed to speak face-to-face with.

They had been communicating by phone for the past few months, but between her trying to juggle other work and her Consultant trying to do the same, their calls weren't always consistent. And given the topic matter of the Outworld civil war, of the Outworld throne getting pulled into two vastly different directions, she needed every word of information she could get.

Even if it meant that she needed to pay a personal visit to the Consultant herself.

Everything had already been worked out ahead of time, down to the hour she would leave and to the hour she would arrive.

With luck, Raiden wouldn't even realize that she was gone.

Climbing the rocky path underfoot, Sonya made her way to the dimly lit cabin that set just atop of the hill overlooking the surrounding village. As far as Outworld settlements went, this was certainly one of the nicer ones. She didn't want to use the term civilized, due to a negative connotation, but given that her view of Outworld was limited to koliseums, Tournament grounds, and the occasional Tarkatan camp... it was odd to see how the common Outworlder lived.

It was odd to realize that there was more to Outworld than just the Tournament, than just a civil war.

That there were also every day citizens who were suffering from the ongoing battles.

It reminded her of why she was here in the first place.

The front door was lit with a weathered lantern hanging above it, guiding her around the waist-high fence that surrounded a small garden in the front yard.

Sonya knocked at the door and waited, listening for the sound of movement inside.

And she heard it in the sound of approaching footsteps, in the sound of a door latch releasing before it was pulled open.

"You're right on time," Li Mei spoke, standing on the other side of the doorway. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised."

"I said I'd be here on the hour," Sonya replied.

She caught the quiet chuckle that escaped the other woman, before Li Mei stepped back and gestured her inside. Stepping through the doorway, Sonya stepped off to the side and waited as the woman closed the door behind her and locked it again.

"Come, we can speak in the kitchen," Li Mei started.

And Sonya felt the woman's hand brush down her arm as she moved by her.

Following the woman, she took brief glances around the house- noting that it seemed just big enough for one person, and probably one person only.

She left the thought there.

"I must admit, you've come a long way, Lieutenant."

Despite the use of her outdated rank, Sonya felt the tug of a smile at her lips as the two of them stepped into the kitchen.

And she caught how the words came with a matching grin as the woman turned around to face her.

"The uniform suits you _very_ well."

It had been a couple of years, maybe a decade since they had last crossed paths in Bo Rai Cho's winery.

Back then, she was just a Lieutenant.

And back then, Li Mei was helping the old Shaolin Master out by maintaining and running the front counter; a job she had taken on to help pay Bo'Rai Cho back for letting her sneak into the Shaolin Academy. When the woman had mentioned before that there was more to her than what met the eye, she wasn't kidding. She was a bona fide fighter; one who used to make Liu Kang sweat apparently.

There was far more to her story than what Sonya had initially gotten from her in that bar.

A lot of time had gone by since though.

They had both moved on and changed.

She was a General now.

And Li Mei was Headship over the Sun Do village.

As well as a very sought-after Consultant between Earthrealm and Outworld.

Despite Bo'Rai Cho being Raiden's first choice for a Consultant, given the man's dual citizenship between the realms, the man passed the mantle onto Li Mei instead- remarking that he was too old to handle the job, but that he could still work to pull information from his helpers.

Sonya supposed she had the old Shaolin Master to thank for pulling the strings and hooking them up again.

Business-wise.

Although the alternative wasn't off the table.

The two of them were in constant communication with one another, sharing emails, data reports- sharing hours-long conference calls a few times a week. Given the hostility in Outworld, it was best for them to stick to radio contact rather than face-to-face meetings, although those were what Sonya preferred. They did a few video calls but the two of them were too quick to get distracted with those.

Which was an oddity for her, considering she did plenty of them with the other Special Forces branches and never had that issue before.

But something about seeing Li Mei talk business with her made it hard to concentrate.

And vice-versa.

It might've also been due to the time differences between their realms, one of them always ended up having to call in the dead of night. Sonya usually took the brute of it, considering she was usually up at that hour anyways, and Li Mei was doing her a favor by passing along information about Kotal and Mileena's armies. But the few times Li Mei had taken to being the one up in the middle of the night, those were the times where they seemed to be the most distracted.

Where they didn't talk about work, or anything realm-related.

They liked to talk about that time at the bar, about how Sonya had held her up and made her close half an hour behind schedule.

Li Mei even showed her on video that, despite the years, she still had her piercings.

All three of them.

Their professionalism tanked after that.

"You weren't a fan of the midriff?" Sonya mused, calling herself out with the comment.

Looking back on her uniform then, she couldn't imagine why she thought that might've been a good look- or why she thought anyone would've given her any ounce of respect wearing it. Sometimes she questioned herself on what kind of attention she was looking for, and whether or not she was happy when she got it. But considering the countless fights she _did_ get into during those times, the answer was probably no.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. In fact, I rather enjoyed it- quite a lot actually," Li Mei replied, as she leaned back against the kitchen table, almost sitting on the edge of it now.

Sonya moved in closer towards the woman, just close enough for Li Mei to reach out and catch her by the jacket.

She felt how those hands curled into the flared collar before the woman pulled her in against her.

"But there's something about this look," she continued. "It's very refined, very stoic."

Sonya let the woman keep talking and felt how Li Mei tugged at the zipper until the front of her jacket came open, revealing the sleeveless shirt she was wearing underneath it. Perhaps to Li Mei's disappointment- or perhaps excitement, seeing as it wasn't over just yet.

The woman was a fighter after all, she couldn't have assumed it would've been that easy.

"So very fitting for a woman like you."

"Is that so?" Sonya asked.

"More so," Li Mei continued.

And Sonya felt the woman's hands dropped to her waist now, toying with the holster and pouch she had hanging off of her belt.

"I thought you looked good as a Lieutenant, but General suits you better."

"You're sweet talking me," Sonya replied, as she moved a hand to brush aside a long strand of black hair that had fallen out of place. "Are you hoping I'll keep the uniform on for you?"

"It was my one request."

Sonya hummed lightly at the remark, before she slipped her fingers under the purple strap that ran across Li Mei's abdomen and used it to tug the woman forward. Leaning in, she brought her lips to Li Mei's and felt the easy way they opened underneath her; Sonya felt the openness of the woman's mouth and heard the quiet groan that rumbled against her as she sank her tongue between Li Mei's lips.

Fingers moved to the purple, weighted sash that served as a belt around Li Mei's waist and Sonya tugged loose the knot that tied the two ends together. Allowing it to peel apart, which then gave her fingers access to the front of the woman's pants, which she then worked to get open, to get them tugged down- just enough for her to slip a hand inside of them.

And she could already feel the wet heat that greeted her fingertips.

"Just the sight of this thing really gets you going, huh?" Sonya teased, as she rubbed her fingers against Li Mei, teasing the woman through her underwear.

And she found that if she rubbed her fingers just firm enough in the right spot, she could feel that familiar rounded piercing.

"It's more like- the _sight_ of the whole package."


	17. Sex Interrupted- Sonya/Kenshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: MKX

Very rarely did Sonya wake up to a quiet morning.

No phones ringing, no one yelling outside her window, no excessive pounding on her office door.

It was an environment she created for herself, of course.

One that she had adapted to.

But after experiencing what the alternatives were, what the mornings she _could_ be having were like- it was a bit of an eye-opener.

Maybe she should quit and move out onto a farm as well.

And to think, she had almost turned down Jax's offer to use their spare bedroom.

A late-night return trip turned into an even later-night drive back to the Special Forces base.

Sonya had been confident that she could've made the drive well enough, but the route home passed straight through his neck of the woods- and Jax was pretty insistent that he knew her well enough to know that she shouldn't risk it.

Best case scenario: she got back to the base without issue.

Worst case scenario: she wrecked government property and get pinned with a couple of expensive hospital bills- or death.

And even when faced with those options, Sonya had still been hesitant about accepting the offer.

Even though Jax had been the one to make it, she knew how he felt about any and all things relating to the Special Forces. He had made himself clear years before that he wanted nothing to do with them. And it felt like just having her presence around would be enough to break that boundary they had set between each other.

She knew Jax would do anything for her and vice versa.

But she didn't want to put him into an uncomfortable position.

Of course, Jax being Jax pulled the wild card on her and told her that Vera would be disappointed if she knew that she had passed through without stopping by to talk, or at least visit.

In the end, she and Kenshi ended up on Jax's porch at four in the morning.

And now, it was almost nine.

And she had zero want to get out of bed.

At least, not until she felt the mattress shift underneath her.

Rolling onto her back, Sonya looked over to see where Kenshi was now half-sitting up next to her.

She watched him for a moment, watching as he rubbed at the back of his neck before he dropped his hand to press at the front of his right shoulder- carefully massaging out the bruised knot she had seen the night before. He had taken a bit of a hit during their last excursion; one that had been hard enough to split his leather armor on impact.

It shouldn't be more than some deep tissue bruising, but that wasn't to say that it probably didn't hurt like Hell right now.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Sonya spoke, figuring for once she knew what he was thinking.

"It is," Kenshi nodded, running his hand across the front of his neck now before he pushed his fingers through his beard. There was a soft exhale that escaped him before he turned his head towards her, fingers running through his hair now, smoothing it back. "You know what else would be nice?"

She chuckled softly at the question before she reached over and grazed her knuckles across his abdomen.

"Yeah, I got an idea."

In the grand scheme of things, there should've been more thought put into the decision.

But in the lesser scheme of things, she just didn't.

And she didn't want to.

Sonya had to muffle herself in the curve of Kenshi's shoulder to keep quiet.

To keep herself from being heard outside of the small bedroom.

Her legs were hooked around his waist, squeezing at his hips as she hugged his body against her own. Ankles were crossed over the small of his back as Sonya kept him as close to her as she could, minimizing the squeaking of the mattress underneath them; an old trick that still worked. Her knees were almost digging into his ribs as she felt the rocking thrusts on top of her- and felt how each one landed heavy and deep between her thighs.

She muffled out a curse as she bit into his shoulder.

As her fingers dug into the back of his neck before they dragged down to the center of his shoulder-blades.

Drawing out a faint groan from his lips.

His hands were buried in the bed sheets underneath her, clenching and grasping them between his fingers.

His head was tucked into her shoulder just the same as Kenshi breathed hard into her skin, pooling hot air against her neck.

She could feel every steady roll of his hips, every firm thrust of his cock as he buried it inside of her.

They rarely had the early morning times to do this.

But Kenshi was always set to make the most of it when the opportunity arose.

For a moment, Sonya let herself just focus on the movement of his body against her own.

On the rolling of his hips underneath her ankles, on the weight of his chest pressed against her own, on the occasional touch of his lips against her neck- and how each small kiss seemed to coincide with him planting himself inside of her.

It was the share of contact, the shared warmth that lulled her in and kept her focused on him.

Fingers climbed back up to curl over the back of his shoulders, squeezing and pulling him in as she felt herself getting closer now.

Her legs tightened around his waist, bringing him down and pulling her in against him, guiding him through his rhythm. Sonya used her legs as leverage as she rolled her hips against each of his thrust, feeling the firm connection that rocked between them. She could feel the weight of his hips rolling over her own, rocking back and forth against her, bringing emphasis to how warm his cock felt inside of her.

Every ounce of self-restraint went into muffling herself, into resisting the urge to call out as Kenshi brought the both of them to climax simultaneously.

Which wasn't an easy feat, but this wasn't the first time he had managed to do so either.

Sonya kept him pulled down to her and held on to him as they rode out the finish, using one another's body to draw out and satisfy the aching.

It took some time before things slowly began to calm down.

Before the two of them slowly began to relax as the lingering sensation began to wear off.

Sonya felt his heavy body rest on top of hers and moved to cross her arms loosely over the back of his neck.

She felt Kenshi lift his head just enough to bring his lips to her own and she moaned softly at the touch, giving into it immediately.

There was hardly any time to savor the warmth though.

Her focus was immediately snapped at the sound of the bedroom door being slammed shut.

The two of them broke apart and there was a mild sense of scrambling as she pushed herself up from underneath him to look at the door, which was already closed- and thankfully vacant.

Considering she never heard it open in the first place, there was no telling how much had been seen.

" _Fuck_ -" Sonya whispered, as she moved a hand to brush back her loose bangs.

She really wasn't anticipating getting walked in on.

Then again, a closed bedroom door usually required a courtesy knock before being opened.

Unless Jax had completely forgotten about them being here.

And she _knew_ it was Jax.

He was the only one who would come here to make a morning call, to make sure they were still alive based on how they had showed up the night before.

Vera would already be out in the gardens by now, waiting on Jax to bring her another thermos of coffee.

Which was why Jax would still be in the house at this hour, instead of out in the barn.

"I gotta go talk to him," she started, as she gently eased Kenshi off of her and dragged herself off the bed and to her feet. "I can't believe this-"

Asides from a few instances when Cassie was young, she had never been walked in on during sex; she was pretty rigorous about locking doors and maintaining security, even over minor things. And in regards to the two of them, she had been even more rigorous about being careful and covering their tracks, although there had still been a few close calls here and there in the past year.

So of course, here of all places, and Jax of all people, would be the one to walk in on them.

And without knocking, of all things.

Then again, she was using his guest room to catch up on some much needed sex, so she really wasn't any better.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Kenshi asked.

"No, no- you being there would probably make it worse," Sonya chuckled, as she hastily slipped into her clothing as she found each piece of it. She didn't put on her full uniform, just enough to look presentable before she went racing through the farmhouse. "Just take a shower while I'm gone- and make yourself look good again for when I get back."

Kenshi chuckled as well before he slowly pulled himself out of the bed. "Good luck."

"Yeah, I'll need it."


End file.
